Angel? no Devil!
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Apa malaikat itu ada? Kalau ada, Dimanakah mereka berada? Seperti apa wujudnya? Apakah tampan rupawan? Atau cantik mempesona? Apakah aku nanti bisa bertemu dengan mereka? bagiku dia terlihat lebih seperti malaikat daripada iblis / CHAPTER 5 IT's UPDATE NOW/first fantasy fic/OOC/miss Typoo/warning : DLDR/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hotaru in :**

Konnichiwa~

Ho datang lagi dengan fic baru setelah sekian lama berkutat di kasur dan bolak balik ngedate ma dokter di rumah sakit... minna no inori o okagede hontou ni arigatou ne~ (terimakasih berkat doa semuanya)*peluk-peluk reader* Yoshhaa! Ho mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru berbau fantasy, inspirasinya dateng pas gk sengaja bertatapan sama dokter ganteng xixixi… Ho minta maaf kalau fict ini tidak sesuai dengan para reader, Ho serahkan pada selera para readers.

**_Dedicate for all reader yang sudah mereview dan mendukung karya-karya Ho sebelumnya._**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Angle? No Devil!**

**Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angle? No Devil!©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance, H/C, Fantasy**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE**

**Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!**

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

**.**

_Apa malaikat itu ada?_

_Kalau ada, Dimanakah mereka berada? _

_Seperti apa wujudnya? _

_Apakah tampan rupawan? Atau cantik mempesona?_

_Apakah aku nanti bisa bertemu dengan mereka?_

* * *

Angin malam dingin di bulan desember, kembali berhembus kencang bagai gulungan ombak tak kasat mata, yang bergerak tanpa putus selama beberapa saat ke arah selatan kota Konoha, kota yang sudah berselimutkan salju sejak pagi menjelang itu kini tampak anggun mempesona dalam keheningan malam. Sapuannya merata hingga ke pelosok Konoha, seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu pun sudut di Konoha untuk merasakan betapa dinginnya malam. Tidak terkecuali pada sebuah bangunan tua berwarna putih bertingkat enam tetap berdiri kokoh dan terlihat seluruh jendela maupun pintu tertutup sangat rapat seakan tidak membiarkan sedikitpun penghuninya terpengaruh oleh gulungan hawa dingin yang melanda di luar.

Ah… tidak semua jendela tertutup rapat.

Angin malam itu berhasil menyibak tirai yang menutupi sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar di salah satu lantai tertinggi, hingga membuat tirai itu tergeser dan berkibar di sisi kanan dan kiri jendela.

Hembusan yang cukup−bahkan bisa membuat seseorang menggigil. Tetapi tampaknya tidak berdampak sedikitpun pada seseorang yang menghuni kamar dengan jendela terbuka itu.

Oh bukan, _bukan_ terbuka, tetapi _dibuka_.

Seorang gadis, berkulit putih bersih yang dapat menyaingi warna salju diluar, rambut panjangnya berwarna hampir sekelam malam yang tertutup awan mendung langit saat ini ikut berkibar oleh angin malam itu, dan matanya terlihat berkilau bagai _amethyst _saat tertimpa sinar bulan yang berhasil menyusup diantara celah awan dan menyorot kedalam kamar itu dari jendela. Seribu sayang… _amethyst _ yang seharusnya berkilau penuh pesona terlihat redup tak bersinar dalam sorot matanya.

Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang di sisi ranjang berwarna putih yang sudah hampir setengah tahun ini ditempatinya, kaki mungilnya yang kurus menggantung beberapa inci dari lantai diayun pelan. Sekilas, ruangan itu tampak terasa sunyi dan damai, tetapi kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, terdengar sayup-sayup sebuah suara merdu seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Suara yang membuat atmosfer ruangan itu berumah muram.

Lalu, siapa yang sedang bernyanyi?

Bukankah sudah jelas hanya ada seorang gadis di kamar itu? Tatapan pada dinding putih didepannya seakan melihat ada apa di balik sana memenang kosong, tetapi lihat! bibir mungil berwarna peach pucat itu bergerak bukan?

Apa yang dinyanyikannya?

Entahlah, hanya gadis itu dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

* * *

_**Terdengar lagi dari arah yang sama...**_

Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya seketika saat indera pendengarnya yang tajam kembali mendengar suara tak asing baginya. Suara nyanyian yang sangat merdu namun terdengar sangat lirih. Suara yang sangat pelan itu lagi-lagi terdengar dari arah gedung rumah sakit Konoha setiap ia melesat melintas di atas kota itu.

Pergerakan Sasuke ikut terhenti saat merasakan ketiadaan gerakan dari rekan sekaligus sahabat yang berada di belakangnya.

"Nyanyian yang menyedihkan itu lagi." Komentar Sasuke datar saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menjadi penyebab sahabat pirangnya itu berhenti.

_**Sebuah nyanyian yang terasa menyayat hati,**_

Ketiadaan respon dari Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali berbalik kearah tujuan mereka setelah beberapa saat diam mengawasi gesture tubuh rekannya dari belakang Naruto.

"Jangan berpikir untuk melibatkan diri. Apalagi dengan _sengaja._" Sasuke memperingatkan dengan nada tajam dan dingin. Ia menoleh sedikit untuk memandang datar sahabat _blonde-_nya yang masih saja terfokus pada satu titik dengan mata yang tajam bak elang. Ada sedikit kilatan kelembutan terpancar samar dari sorot tajam itu. _Sangat_ samar. Tidak akan ada yang sadar sama sekali dengan kilatan yang bertengger di wajah minus ekspresinya, meskipun kau berada _tepat_ didepannya dan menatap langsung ke arah mata kelamnya. "Bergegaslah, kita sudah terlambat." Ujarnya kemudian. Sasuke kembali bergerak melesat cepat meninggalkan sahabatnya.

_**Sebuah nyanyian yang membuat tubuh ini terhisap dan hati ini terpikat.**_

Sasuke mendengus keras saat ia merasakan keberadaan sahabatnya yang justru melesat cepat dan menghilang menjauhi dirinya. "Aku sudah memperingatkan, kau yang memilih sobat." Gerutunya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan geraknya menuju tujuan awal. Ia meruntuki tindakan sahabat yang kebodohannya tidak pernah berubah.

"_Maaf , Sasuke." _Suara Naruto terdengar lirih, meminta maaf atas tindakan egois yang baru saja dilakukannya dalam kepala Sasuke.

_**Hingga hasrat terdorong untuk membuat keputusan itu.**_

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke tak tahu harus bicara apa. Naruto yang penuh dengan kekoyolan bodoh dalam setiap ucapannya kini tidak dirasakan Sasuke, terlebih lagi namanya yang disebut dengan benar dan jelas membuat dahinya mengkerut dalam. Bukannya Sasuke tidak senang Naruto memanggil namanya seperti itu−mengingat julukan-julukan konyol yang ditujukan padanya dari Naruto, itu menunjukan keseriusan dalam perkataan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar meminta maaf pada sasuke.

"_Kalau tidak bodoh, bukan kau namanya, Dobe." _Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan merespon perkataan Naruto setelah beberapa saat terdiam, tidak lupa sebuah dengusan mengejek ikut terlontar darinya.

"_Bwahaha! Terima kasih pujiannya." _Sahut Naruto ringan beserta tawa girangnya saat menangkap sedikit sarkasme yang terselip dalam nada datar sasuke.

"_Aku tidak memujimu." _Protes Sasuke datar. Ia menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi tingkah konyol Naruto. pada saat ini pun Naruto masih saja bercanda. Sasuke tahu dan sadar, sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto ia yakin kalau Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau dirinya tetap keras kepala.

"_Aku tahu." _Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipis pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Dari nada suaranya membuat Sasuke bertambah yakin Naruto telah mengetahuinya. _"Terima kasih, sudah menemaniku selama ini."_ Ucap Naruto lagi dengan tulus.

"_Tidak ada yang tahan dengan ocehanmu selain aku." _Tukas Sasuke sarkastik dengan seringai kecil yang terlihat menyebalkan dan selalu menjadi _trendmark_nya.

"_Dan tidak ada yang tahan dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan selain aku!" _balas Naruto tidak mau kalah membalas lontaran tajam Sasuke.

"_Terima kasih."_ Tanggap Sasuke narsis dengan nada datarnya yang menyebalkan, melemparkan kembali perkataan Naruto.

"_Aku tidak memujimu, Teme!"_ Teriak Naruto balik menyuarakan protes seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Lho?! kenapa keadaannya jadi berbalik gini? _"Oh, Astaga! kenapa nada berbicaramu selalu berkali-kali lipat lebih terasa menyebalkan dibandingkan aku heh?! Groaahh! Baka! Kuso! Aho!" _Naruto mengumpat kesal yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan sinis kecil dari Sasuke.

"_Hn, Usuratonkachi."_ Ejek Sasuke dengan kekehan yang semakin jelas terdengar seakan menggema di dalam kepala Naruto.

"_Teme da…!" _Geram Naruto. Ingin rasanya Naruto menyumpal mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas milik Sasuke dengan sebuah batu atau merekatkan kedua bibirnya dengan lem agar tidak ada satu katapun yang lolos dari sana.

Walau terlihat kesal, rasa geli kembali menggelitik Naruto menggantikan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba terbit karena ulah Sasuke yang gemar memancing emosinya melalui perdebatan tidak penting setiap kali mereka berbicara. Sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam kepalanya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan merindukan sikap menyebalkan sahabatnya sekaligus rival ajaibnya ini. Naruto tahu ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu dan bertelepati, Keputusannya sudah bulat.

_**Ya, keputusannya sudah bulat.**_

Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, pertama kali tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar sebuah suara nyayian ditengah langkah kaki santainya menuju sebuah pusat kota. Nyanyian aneh dengan volume rendah tersamarkan dengan apik ditengah hiruk pikuk kesibukan para penduduk kota yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh Naruto. Semenjak itu entah kenapa dan mengapa nyanyian itu selalu terdengar menggema dan berulang berkali-kali di dalam kepala Naruto, seperti melekat permanen di sana. Berkali-kali juga Naruto berusaha menepis suara nyanyian itu dengan tidak menghiraukannya, berkali-kali juga Naruto mengalami kegagalan menyingkirkannya.

Suara lembut nan indah, tersirat penuh dengan rasa kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kekosongan. Suara yang terasa bagaikan bisikan yang memerintahkan untuk menghampirinya secara halus, sebuah bisikan berbentuk hasutan yang selalu Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan saat senggang. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Naruto bahkan Sasuke−Naruto menjaminnya− sedikitpun kalau dirinya akan merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya terhasut.

'_Sial' _Pemikiran seperti itu rupanya membuat Naruto menertawakan keadaan dirinya, Naruto sendiri pun hingga kini masih tak percaya berani mengambil langkah seperti ini. Sungguh, betapa terkutuknya siapa saja pemilik suara indah yang telah menarik makhluk sepertinya untuk mendekat. Naruto benar-benar dalam masalah besar kali ini.

_**Keputusan yang sangat besar. **_

"_Aku akan melaporkan kalau para _Cyclops_ jatuh cinta padamu. Mereka menguliti dan menjadikan kulitmu sebagai pakaian dalam mereka, menjadikan kepala mencolokmu sebagai liontin kalung mereka, dan menjadikan potongan dagingmu berserta tulangmu sebagai persediaan makanan dan sebagian lagi dimasukan kedalam panci untuk dijadikan sup makan malam mereka."_ Kata Sasuke datar sambil menghentikan gerakannya, tangan kanannya terangkat kedepan.

Tawa Naruto mau tak mau kembali meledak mendengar rentetan kronologis konyol yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk dijadikan alasan ketiadaan dirinya. Sejak kapan para _Cyclops_−raksasa idiot bermata satu berkulit _pink_ dan hijau muda dengan _gada _besar berduri yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana sebagai senjata− gemar memakai pakaian dalam? memakai aksesoris seperti kalung? dan repot-repot memasak sup untuk makan malam? Para _Cyclops_ idiot itu menelan bulat-bulat mangsanya yang masih hidup saat lapar, mereka terlalu bodoh dengan berinisiatif membunuh mangsanya terlebih dahulu, bahkan untuk mengunyah mangsanya pun tidak akan terlintas dalam pikiran para _Cyclops._ Lagi pula, sepuluh _battalion_ _Cyclops_ kelaparan yang sedang mengamuk tidak akan mampu untuk membuat makhluk sepertinya tergores sedikitpun. Kejeniusan Sasuke benar-benar harus dipertanyakan karena dia _sangat_ buruk dalam mengarang sebuah alasan−terlebih lagi kalau dilakukan terpaksa seperti sekarang.

Suara hantaman petir seakan menyambar dan membakar sebuah bangunan terdengar memekakkan telinga dibelakang Naruto. Naruto tahu itu bukanlah suara petir biasa, dan tak ada sebuah bangunanpun yang rusak oleh petir, bahkan keberadaan akan adanya petir di langit pun tidak ada walau langit mala mini terlihat mendung. Tanpa menoleh Naruto bisa merasakan suara seram itu berasal dari perbuatan Sasuke yang sedang membuka sebuah gerbang menuju dunia asal mereka dengan kekuatannya.

_**Keputusan untuk…**_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Naruto." _

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya mendengar Sasuke menyebut dengan benar namanya, jarang-jarang pria itu mau memanggil namanya, hanya saat-saat tertentu saja Sasuke memanggilnya dengan benar dalam ribuan tahun kebersamaan mereka, dan Naruto berani bertaruh kejadian langka itu bisa dihitung dengan jarinya. Ya, kejadian langka seperti saat ini…

"_Kau juga."_

"_Beritahu aku jika kau mem−"_

"_Aku tahu."_ Potong Naruto, ia menghentikan pergerakannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. _"Kau selalu bisa aku andalkan." _Ucapnya mantap.

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap kosong lubang berwarna ungu kehitaman yang baru saja dibuatnya, lubang itu terlihat seperti sebuah sobekan mengerikan yang muncul di tengah-tengah langit, didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali petir-petir hitam berukuran raksasa bergerak random seperti akan menyambar sesuatu yang masuk kedalamnya. Lubang itu juga terlihat seperti gua yang terhubung ke suatu tempat mengerikan di dimensi lain. Tempat yang gelap, tandus, dan penuh dengan hawa kematian.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tahu betul sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah mau melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah seperti ini−walau kenyataannya Naruto selalu membuatnya dalam masalah, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Naruto, tidak akan pernah menyeretnya untuk terjerumus dalam masalah yang akan mengubah eksistensinya selama ribuan tahun di dunia ini.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia sudah mendapat firasat ini beberapa hari sebelumnya, hal ini tidak membuatnya terkejut, hanya satu yang Sasuke tidak pahami, tujuan Naruto sebenarnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu saat memilih jalan ini.

Meskipun cukup kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil Naruto, Sasuke tetap menghargai apapun yang sahabatnya pilih untuk….

"_Sampai jumpa."_ Sasuke perlahan bergerak maju memasuki lubang itu.

_**Tinggal di dunia manusia.**_

"_Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk mereka." _Naruto kembali bergerak maju ke arah sebuah gedung berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah rumah sakit Konoha, dimana suara itu berasal.

"_Ya." _

Naruto tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan Sasuke dan kontak telepatinya terputus sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban singkatnya.

Kini, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menarik kembali keputusannya. Yah walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah diputuskannya, karena itulah pilihannya untuk menikmati eksistensinya di dunia keabadiannya yang sedikit membosankan agar terasa lebih hidup dan berarti.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, menjejakkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai marmer putih yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Dingin marmer itu langsung terasa menyengat telapak kaki telanjangnya dan langsung merayap hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, sengatan itu membuat tulang-tulang ditubuhnya menjadi ngilu. Rasanya melebihi rasa ngilu saat menggigit es batu dengan gigi sensitifmu atau mendengar seseorang yang mencakar-cakar sebuah papan tulis di kelasmu oh atau suara dengingan bor yang dilakukan dokter gigi di dalam mulutmu. Yah bagaimanapun rasanya Hinata tidak peduli.

Hinata terus berjalan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju tirai jendela yang berkibar pelan, wajahnya yang datar seakan menggambarkan ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun ditubuhnya.

Bukannya tidak merasakan semua itu, cuaca yang dingin, tulang-tulang di tubuh kurusnya yang menjerit ngilu oleh rasa dingin dan juga sakit yang dideritanya. Hinata bukanlah sebuah robot atau benda mati yang tidak merasakan apapun.

Hinata hanya berusaha untuk tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya, ia tidak ingin merusak waktunya di dunia yang tinggal sedikit hanya untuk meratapi keadaan tubuhnya, dan juga takdir yang selalu tidak berpihak padanya.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata berusaha untuk mengabaikan semuanya.

Hinata hanya ingin berkonsentrasi untuk menikmati rasa syukur yang diberikan Tuhan.

Bersyukur ia masih diberikan hidup hingga umurnya tujuh belas tahun saat ini.

Bersyukur bahwa ia lahir di keluarga terpandang dan kelebihan materi.

Bersyukur bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan semua barang yang ia inginkan.

Bersyukur bahwa ia selalu mendapatkan perawatan terbaik, di tempat terbaik, pelayanan terbaik, dan tindakan terbaik di kota Konoha selama ia sakit seperti ini.

Meski tanpa keluarga atau teman yang mengunjunginya.

Serindu apapun Hinata kepada Ibunya, ia tahu tidak akan pernah dapat bertemu kembali dengannya karena mereka sudah berbeda alam. Lain dengan Ayahnya yang masih hidup, walau bisa bertemu tetapi Hinata tidak bisa meminta untuk datang mengunjunginya setiap hari. Kesibukan Ayahnya yang sering bepergian keluar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnisnya, tidak memungkinkan hal itu, bahkan sekedar untuk menelepon menanyakan kabarnya..

Hati kecil Hinata mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sedang menenggalamkan diri dengan semua pekerjaannya, tepat saat Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan adik perempuannya…

Dan hubungan Hinata dengan adik perempuannya tidak berjalan baik, ia membenci Hinata yang bertubuh lemah dan sering keluar masuk rumah sakit, ia menganggap Hinata selalu menggunakan alasan tubuhnya yang lemah untuk menarik perhatian Ayah mereka. Karena setelah intensitas betapa seringnya Hinata dilarikan ke UGD setahun terakhir ini, membuat Ayah mereka kembali ke Konoha...

Walau hanya satu kali…

Adiknya, lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang diluar bersama teman-temannya dan menghambur-hamburkan uang yang diberikan Ayahnya sebagai bentuk pelarian, karena kurangnya perhatian sang Ayah dan anggapannya bahwa Ayah mereka selalu memandangnya sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Ibu mereka meninggal.

Rasa-rasanya… memiliki dan tidak memiliki keluarga itu, sama saja bagi Hinata…

Tidak ada kehangatan…

Tidak ada kasih sayang…

Biasanya pada saat seperti ini kehadiran seorang teman yang berbagi cerita suka duka dan saling menguatkan saat salah satu dari mereka bersedih sangat tepat.

Tetapi…

Hinata tidak pernah memilikinya…

Sejak kecil Hinata hanya diperbolehkan _home schooling, _tubuhnya tidak mampu melakukan kegiatan sekolah seperti kebanyakan orang normal pada umumnya, meskipun kemampuan akademisnya bisa dikategorikan diatas rata-rata.

Sedih?

Sudah lama rasanya Hinata tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat sedang bersedih, entah karena dahulu ia terlalu sering menangis sedih hingga perasaannya menjadi kebas dan bebal atau factor lainnya−Hinata tidak mau memikirkannya− ia jadi lupa bagaimana rasanya 'rasa sedih' itu.

Sepi?

Hinata sendiri bingung bagaimana rasanya itu, ia sudah terbiasa diam sendirian di tempat sepi seperti sekarang ini. Dan lagi, keramaian membuatnya pusing, Hinata tidak menyukai itu, ia lebih suka tempat yang tenang dan tidak ada seorangpun mengganggu waktu damainya. Jadi bisa dibilang, Hinata menikmati 'rasa sepi ' itu sendiri. Kalau ditanya sepi dalam konteks yang lain, Hinata tidak tau konteks kalau 'rasa sepi' memiliki konteks lain−dan lagi, Hinata tidak mau memikirkannya.

Bosan?

Banyak fasilitas yang ada di kamar ini. Mulai dari TV, internet, laptop, _smartphone_, segala macam jenis _game_, dan buku-buku menarik yang selalu dipesannya melalui situs _online_.

_Well_, setidaknya Hinata tahu bagaimana cara mengusir rasa bosan.

_**Apa malaikat itu ada?**_

Langkah kaki kecil Hinata berhenti di dekat jendela.

_**Kalau ada, Dimanakah mereka berada?**_

Diraihnya tirai putih yang tersibak di kedua sisi jendela itu, bermaksud untuk menutupi kembali jendela yang sengaja dibukanya lebar-lebar dengan tirai.

_**Seperti apa wujudnya? **_

Sampai nyanyian lirih dan gerakannya terhenti seketika saat dirinya menangkap sesosok yang datang menghampiri dan bertengger santai di atas jendela…

_**Apakah tampan rupawan? Atau cantik mempesona?**_

Sosok itu menyerupai seorang pemuda berusia sekitar tiga atau empat tahun diatasnya, berwajah tampan rupawan dengan tiga garis kembar mirip kumis kucing di pipinya, rambut jabrik berwarna pirang cerah yang berkibar halus saat tertiup angin seakan bersinar terang, kedua kelereng mata bak batu permata _sapphire_ berkilau memukau yang menyorot tegas langsung ke dalam _amethyst_ Hinata, bibir tipisnya senyum lebar hingga menampakan deretan gigi putih rapi yang mengingatkan Hinata pada sebuah iklan pasta gigi di TV dan sayap.

Tunggu!

Sayap…?

_**Apakah aku nanti bisa bertemu dengan mereka?**_

.

.

Mata Hinata sukses melebar lebih besar saat melihat sepasang sayap yang terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus memesona.

'_Itu benar-benar sayap?'_

Sayap itu terlihat melebar berwarna putih dengan tekstur keras seperti seonggok tulang bergerigi seperti duri ikan yang renggang yang meruncing di setiap sudutnya, selaput transparan yang sangat tipis membentang sepanjang lekukan indah tulang-tulang berbentuk menyeramkan di atasnya, selaput itu juga terdapat pada rengganganan antara dua tulang berbentuk seperti duri ikan itu. Sangat mengerikan, tetapi sungguh memukau mata.

Hinata kembali tersentak ke alam nyata menyadari tangan kanannya telah diraih oleh pemuda itu yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, ia tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mencium punggung tangan Hinata, matanya terpejam dan Hinata bisa melihatnya menarik nafas panjang perlahan seakan tengah menikmati aroma memabukan yang menguar dari sana. Adegan bak pangeran yang bertemu tuan putri pujaannya tidak serta merta membuat Hinata terpesona karena rasa terkejutnya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa malunya. Otaknya mendadak macet untuk bereaksi sebagaimana mestinya. Terlebih lagi saat matanya kembali melihat sebuah pergerakan dari sayap tulang itu.

Hinata melihat sayap tulang yang terbuka lebar tadi kini mengatup perlahan karena berada di dalam ruangan−sangat takjub− karena sayap itu benar-benar menempel−Hinata menganggapnya seperti itu− pada punggung yang tak tertutup pakaian apapun, pemuda itu hanya memakai celana panjang berbahan kulit dengan kaitan di sana sini dan entah berapa banyak jumlah kantong yang tertutup reselting bertebaran di sepanjang kakinya−mau tak mau Hinata teringat pada style gothic jerman yang sering ditiru masyarakat jepang, hanya saja celananya berwarna putih bukan hitam.

"Namaku Naruto. Nyanyianmu memanggilku, _Hime_." Suara baritone terdengar penuh dengan nada memuja agak terendam dibalik punggung tangan Hinata, membuat pandangan Hinata yang semula focus pada punggung dengan sayap beralih menatap wajah rupawan yang kini sudah membuka kelopak matanya.

Keindahan dan kejernihan mata sebiru lautan, membuat Hinata tidak bisa berpaling untuk tidak menatapnya. Hinata merasa tubuhnya seakan terhisap dan larut melebur dalam lautan biru itu. Sungguh sangat memukau.

"Malaikat?!" tanpa sadar kata itu terucap secara spontan dari mulut Hinata yang terus saja menganga sejak tadi.

Raut wajah geli dan tawa kecil lolos dari sosok memukau yang mengaku bernama Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum menawan yang sanggup melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya seraya berkata "Bukan, tetapi iblis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり／つづく**

.

.

.

**A/n : **jujur… Ho lagi-lagi gk pede mau publish apa gk ya… soalnya ide Ho benar-benar buruk apalagi kalo harus bikin tbc. Jadi sisanya Ho serahkan pada reader. Minat tuk review? Kira-kira end/TBC yah?

Istilah :

_Dobe _: Bodoh/idiot (julukan untuk orang)

_Teme _: Breangsek (julukan untuk orang)

_Usuratonkachi…! _: Cerewet (Julukan untuk orang)

_Teme da _: Dasar brengsek (makian)

_Baka! _: Bodoh! (makian)

_Kuso! _: Sialan! (makian)

_Aho! _: Tolol! (makian)

Akhir kata Ho ucapkan

**本当にありがとうございます**。

Hotaru Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru In :

Konnichiwa~~ Ho datang meng-update, terima kasih banyak para reader yang sudah membaca, mereview dan mem fav fict Ho, Ho terharu…

Untuk yg login review Ho balas lwt pm yah ~^_^~

**J**: ini lanjut ^^

**Nervous** : Siap laksanakan!

**Guest 1** :Makasiiiiihh ini Ho udah update ^^

**Wine** : Arigatou~

**Fuu** : Terima kasih sudah menunggu, ini lanjutannya~

**NamiMirushi** : Hiyaaaaa penasaran ya seganteng apa Narutonya :p Naruto-kun emang iblis ^^ hihihi Ho juga penasaran kok ma dunianya sasunaru ^^ yaahhh… Naruto-kun emg _lagi Topless_ xixixi ini updatetannya dah ada, selamat menikmati~

**Manguni** : ini dah lanjut

**Guest 2** : makasihh hehe~ ini dah Ho jadiin TBC ^^

Ja, gk banyak omong lagi, selamat menikmati kelanjutan fict Ho~

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Angel? No Devil!**

**Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel? No Devil!©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance, H/C, Fantasy**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE**

**Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!**

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

**.**

'_Mata biru itu… Rambut pirang pirang itu… Dan senyum itu…Hangat… terasa hangat…_

_Tetapi dia mengaku iblis…_

_Apakah ada iblis yang memancarkan kehangatan seperti itu?_

_Benarkah dia iblis?'_

* * *

Naruto terus menerus mengulum senyum geli melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang hanya diam mematung, tatapan horror sangat jelas diarahkan padanya. Wajah manis agak tirus itu terlihat shock, matanya yang sudah lebar kembali terbelalak dan bibir kecilnya menganga semakin lebar. Tak salah lagi, gadis ini pasti sangat terkejut dengan pernyataannya tadi.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama ternyata gadis di depan Naruto memiliki wajah yang cantik, sangat cantik malah, bahkan untuk ukuran manusia. Tubuhnya mungil−agak terlihat kurus, belum lagi baju _onepiece _jelek berwarna biru khas rumah sakit yang dipakainya, sekilas memang terlihat tidak enak dipandang. Walau penampilannya seperti seorang pesakitan yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidup bukan berarti semua itu dapat menutupi aura kecantikan yang terpancar dalam tubuhnya. Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk juga jika tertawan dengan gadis cantik seperti ini. Gadis ini pasti sangat memesona kalau ia juga berasal dari kalangan iblis seperti dirinya.

Ah… andai saja seperti itu, Naruto tidak akan membuat keputusan gila seperti sekarang. Iya kan?

Tetapi sayang sekali,

Naruto dapat merasakan dan melihatnya. Penyebab segala hal yang membuat tubuh gadis ini terlihat begitu rapuh dan tidak bersinar. sebuah makhluk parasit menjijikan berbentuk tak jelas melekat erat disana, tepat pada jantungnya. Manusia tidak akan bisa melihatnya, karena makhluk itu berasal dari dunianya.

Senyum Naruto lenyap saat melihat lebih jelas parasit yang tengah menggerogoti tubuh gadisnya ini−tunggu! Gadisnya? Sejak kapan ia merasa gadis ini sebagai miliknya? Dan entah mengapa, rasa-rasaya ia menyukai pemikiran ini, hanya tinggal memasang _tanda_ hak milik.

Sekarang, tinggal mencari cara bagaimana memasang _tanda_ itu tanpa terlihat mencolok. Lagi pula sepertinya harus menyingkirkan makhluk parasit ini terlebih dahulu, makhluk parasit ini terlalu berbahaya jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari bentuk aslinya. Yang benar saja, sudah berapa lama makhluk parasit ini tumbuh untuk menyerap energi dan hawa kehidupannya?

Perubahan mendadak terlihat mencolok pada ekspresi gadisnya menarik kembali perhatian Naruto. Kedua alisnya berkerut hampir menyatu ditengah, matanya menatap dengan pandangan meneliti, kedua bibir mungilnya yang semula terbuka kini mengatup rapat, sedikit mengerucut. Dari ekspresinya sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Kawaii…'_ batin Naruto, ingin rasanya−

"Kau pasti malaikat." Tukas gadis di depannya setengah berguman pada dirinya sendiri beberapa saat kemudian, sedikit membuat Naruto tersentak dari imajinasi yang baru mulai akan berkembang, berusaha focus Naruto mengedipkan kelopak matanya cepat beberapa kali.

Mata gadis ini bergulir perlahan menyusuri tubuh _topless_ Naruto yang agak membungkuk, mulai dari atas, ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas, tatapannya sedikit berhenti pada punggung Naruto, atau mungkin sayap mengerikan yang bertengger di punggungnya? Bukan hal aneh kalau beberapa iblis memiliki sepasang sayap. Terutama iblis kelas atas seperti dirinya, memiliki sayap baginya normal-normal saja. Ya, normal kalau terlihat di dunia iblis.

Ini adalah dunia manusia, bentuk sayap seperti ini memang agak terlihat menakutkan untuk ukuran mata manusia. Ah, bukan! Bukan hanya bentuk sayapnya saja yang menakutkan, sesosok manusia yang terlihat memiliki sayap pasti sudah terlihat mengerikan bukan? Apalagi dengan sayap Naruto yang bentuknya termasuk kategori horror. Maklum saja, Naruto kan memang iblis, mana ada iblis yang memiliki sayap seindah malaikat.

Suara lirih yang diucapkan gadis itu membuat perhatian Naruto kembali fokus. "A.. ano…" ia menatap Naruto ragu.

Naruto bisa merasakan satu alisnya terangkat saat menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan oleh gadis di depannya. Sungguh gadis ini terlihat sangat penasaran, dari raut wajahnya ia seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu, antara bertanya atau tidak dan melihat gesture tubuhnya yang gelisah sepertinya ia sedang dilemma antara menuruti rasa penasarannya atau menekan rasa penasarannya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan dengan sabar amethyst indah yang berkilat penuh dengan rasa penasaran tapi takut−ah bukan− tapi ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Jari tangannya terlihat gemetar dan saling mengait di depan dadanya, Naruto juga memergoki gadisnya berberapa kali menggigit bibir mungilnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa gugup.

Apa gadis ini pikir akan mendapati sesuatu yang buruk kalau ia menyuarakan rasa penasarannya? Naruto mendenguskan menyamarkan tawa kecilnya.

"_E… to…_ uhm… A… aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, ta… tapi…" akhirnya gadis ini berbicara juga. Tapi tidak lama ia terdiam kembali.

Ini membuat Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan lewat mulut, Naruto berusaha keras menekan rasa gemas yang muncul saat melihat sikap ragu-ragu−Naruto menganggapnya lucu− dan kegugupan manusia didepannya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak segera lari berhambur memeluk erat tubuh didepannya dan mencium bibir mungil basah yang terlihat menantang untuk dipangut.

Itu akan membuatnya terluka−terjangan iblis tidak bisa diremehkan, Naruto tidak ingin membuat gadisnya lari dan menjerit ketakutan. Walau kita iblis pertemuan pertama itu harus berkesan baik. Naruto akan berterima kasih pada ocehan iblis tua cerewet yang selalu menceramahinya setiap ia akan pergi menjalankan misinya kalau mereka kembali bertemu nanti. _Well _itu juga kalau ia ingat.

"Ka-kau habis melakukan apa hingga sayapmu terluka seperti ini?" akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terlontar juga dari mulut gadisnya yang terlihat takut-takut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kilatan rasa penasaran terpampang semakin jelas.

Naruto kembali mengerjapkan matanya cepat

'_Eh?Cuma itu?'_ kening Naruto berkerut. Kenapa gadis ini menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan keadaannya yang sangat prima? Naruto tidak merasa dirinya sedang terluka.

'_Tunggu… Ter...lu…ka?'_ Naruto berusaha berpikir sejenak.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Tawa Naruto meledak, suaranya terdengar keras menggelegar hingga keseluruh ruangan saat kepalanya berhasil memproses kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis di depannya, tawa membahananya membuat gadis ini terkejut, ia langsung memandang cemas ke arah pintu keluar, takut kalau tiba-tiba segerombolan orang mendobrak masuk kedalam karena suara keras yang terdengar membahana ini.

Naruto berusaha keras agar tawanya terhenti, refleks tangan yang menggenggam gadis dihadapannya terlepas beralih menekan pada perutnya yang terasa keram, tapi langsung gagal saat Naruto melihat sorotan cemas yang dilontarkan bolak balik antara dirinya dan pintu masuk. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu dimata Naruto.

Tidak tahukan gadisnya kalau hanya dirinya yang dapat melihat dan mendengar suara Naruto dengan wujudnya sekarang?

Oh sungguh… betapa lucunya gadis ini.

Naruto membekap mulut dengan tangan agar tawanya sedikit teredam. Jadi gadis ini mengira dirinya terluka parah he? Apa ia juga mengira bentuk sayapnya yang sebenarnya seperti para malaikat? Sayap yang ditumbuhi penuh dengan bulu, lalu sayapnya terkena sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka hingga tulangnya terlihat? Naruto kembali tergelak menertawakan pemikirannya, bayangan konyol dirinya yang memiliki sayap 'manis' malaikat benar-benar membuatnya kembali terkikik. Yang benar saja! Naruto adalah iblis! bukan malaikat.

.

Naruto berdeham pelan untuk menetralkan suaranya, ia menegakkan tubuh perlahan dan kembali menatapnya gadis cantik di depannya kemudian berkata, "Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan malaikat."

Naruto mengembangkan kembali satu sayap kirinya keatas untuk memperlihatkan kembali struktur menyeramkan sayapnya yang terbentuk dari tulang, Naruto maju mendekati gadis yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya saat sayap mengembang.

Tangan kanan mungil itu terkepal menegang saat Naruto meraih dan menggenggamnya, ia membawa tangan itu dekat pada sayapnya yang terbentang di antara mereka menutupi sebagian sisi kiri tubuh Naruto agar gadisnya dapat menyentuh dan merasakan sendiri struktur keras tulang yang terbingkai disana. Naruto menyeringai puas saat kepalan tangan gadisnya terbuka untuk menyentuh sayapnya. Jemari kurus itu kini perlahan bergerak menyusuri setiap inci struktur tulang pada sayap Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat perhatian gadisnya kini terfocus pada sayapnya. Naruto berani bertaruh gadisnya ini tidak sadar sudah berjalan ke belakang Naruto sambil menelusuri tiap inci sayapnya, Naruto tertawa geli saat mendapati kedua bola mata _amethyst_ berbinar-binar, ekspresi penuh kekaguman terpancar jelas, terlebih lagi saat buku jarinya kini merasakan struktur elastis dan lembut pada selaput sayapnya. Tidak adanya sorot takut dan jijik sama sekali pada mata _amethyst _itu sedikit banyak membuat Naruto senang. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak takut pada sosok mengerikan seperti iblis. Tetapi sepertinya gadis ini sedikit berbeda. Naruto jadi penasaran, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi gadisnya kalau melihat wujud asli iblisnya?

Itu bisa Naruto pikirkan nanti.

"Aku adalah iblis." Naruto berkata penuh penekanan, "Dan aku tidak terluka."

.

.

"_Masaka?"_

_Tuing._

Kepala Naruto langsung jatuh merunduk mendengar respon tanpa dosa yang spontan dilontarkan gadis yang masih menyibukan diri pada sayapnya, ditambah lagi dengan kepalanya yang miring dan raut wajah _innocent_nya benar-benar membuat kepala Naruto terasa bagaikan dihantam batu besar, ingin rasanya Naruto mejedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok. Ternyata ide membuat gadis ini menyentuh sayapnya agar percaya bahwa ia adalah iblis justru berbalik menjadi menyangsikannya.

"_Hai."_ Jawab Naruto singkat, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat melihat gadis ini mengabaikannya dan kembali sibuk dengan lahan jajahan pada sayapnya. Astaga, entah terlalu kelewat polos atau bodoh gadisnya ini Naruto hanya bisa meng-iyakan saja.

"_Hontou ka?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"_Hontou da."_

"_Honki de?"_

**Ctak.**

"_Mochiron!"_ tukas Naruto kesal. Perempatan siku besar muncul di kepala Naruto.

Namun tak lama sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya, dan sebuah seringai terukir di wajah iblis berkulit tan itu. ia berbalik cepat menghadap gadisnya.

"_Nee_…" Jeda sesaat, mata Naruto melirik sebuah nama yang tertulis pada gelang pasien yang dipakai di lengan kiri gadis itu.

'_Kireina namae…' _batin Naruto.

"…_Hinata-hime_." Panggil Naruto dengan suara sexy dan menggoda.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tersentak saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut bercampur gugup saat mendapati tatapan yang −entah mengapa membuat instingya sebagai wanita memperingatkan adanya bahaya. Refleks ia mundur kembali beberapa langkah hingga sisi jendela.

"Gelangmu."

Hinata langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lengan kiri mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Pada dasarnya malaikat dan iblis memang serupa. Sosok kami menarik, menawan dan rupawan." Kata Naruto narsis. "Tidak aneh kalau kau mengira seperti itu." Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat saat menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang lagi-lagi tanpa disadarinya sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. "Perbedaan kami hanya ada dua." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Yang pertama adalah bentuk sayap kami." Naruto membentang kedua sayapnya keatas perlahan, kakinya mundur dua langkah bersamaan dengan sayapnya yang bergerak kedepan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka walau terhalang selaput sayap transparan.

"Seperti yang ada pada pikiranmu _Hime_, malaikat memiliki tekstur bulu pada sayapnya, sekalipun mereka malaikat kematian. Sedangkan sayap kami, memiliki tekstur keras seperti tulang dan selaput tipis." Jelas Naruto, ia menyentuh selaput transparan yang membingkai sepanjang tekstur tulang sayapnya. "Yah, walau ada beberapa diantara _kami_ yang memiliki bulu pada sayapnya tapi tetap saja tekstur tulang yang terdapat pada sayap _kami_ menjadi ciri khas utama." Naruto perlahan menyingkirkan dan menutup rapih sayap miliknya di balik punggung.

.

,

**DEG**

Tubuh Hinata mendadak terasa beku, jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat saat sekonyong-konyong tangan kiri Naruto melingkari punggung Hinata dan mendekapnya erat hingga kedua tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak.

"Yang kedua adalah hal yang tidak dimiliki malaikat yaitu…" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "…Hasrat."

Sensasi aliran udara dingin yang terasa berbeda dari hembusan nafas Naruto membuat darah Hinata seketika berdesir cepat. Bisa dipastikan darah mengalir cepat di pembuluh darahnya membakar pipi terlebih dahulu dan menyebar ke seluruh wajah, merubah warna putih kulitnya ke merah.

"Hasrat untuk memiliki…" bisik Naruto lagi dengan suara serak yang terdengar _sexy_ dan sangat menggoda.

Nafas Hinata tercekat, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang sudah berdentak cepat jadi semakin cepat saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menekan belakang telinga dan lehernya perlahan berkali-kali.

Bibir Naruto…

**『印。』 **Naruto membaca sebuah mantra tanpa Hinata sadari.

Sebuah symbol kecil berwarna merah berbentuk kumparan muncul di kulit belakang telinga Hinata. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat symbol kepemilikan sudah ia bertengger manis disana dan mengecupnya lembut beberapa kali sambil menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari sana. Sesekali leher Hinata dengan jahil dikecup dan dijilat oleh Naruto.

Sedikit banyak, keadaan ini membuat Hinata khawatir penyakit jantungnya kambuh, ia takut kalau jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak, terlebih lagi saat merasakan kerja jantungnya yang terlalu cepat saat memompa aliran darah.

Namun disisi lain, Hinata merasa asing dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rasa dimana ia terbiasa berusaha keras mengosongkan pikirannya untuk mengabaikan semuanya hal, kini berbalik. Pikirannya langsung terasa kosong, bukan kekosongan hampa yang selama ini dirasakannya, melainkan kekosongan yang membawa dirinya bagai terbang melayang entah kemana. Terlebih lagi desakan kuat yang dirasakan berasal dari tenggorokannya untuk meloloskan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar asing ditelinga Hinata.

"Uukh.." Hinata mendesah tertahan.

Sesuatu yang nakal dirasakan Hinata merambat naik ke atas menuju dada kirinya,Hinata merasa tubuhnya berubah menjadi agar-agar jelly dan perutnya terasa bergetar bersamaan saat ia merasakan sebuah sapuan dan remasan penuh kelembutan pada dada kirinya.

Sebagian logikanya yang masih tersadar berpikir untuk marah, karena orang atau makhluk−Hinata tidak peduli apapun itu− yang menyebut dirinya sebagai iblis, sudah berbuat kurang ajar dengan menyentuh dirinya sebegitu intim, bahkan dipertemuan pertama mereka seperti sekarang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan perasaan dan tubuhnya. _Euphoria_ membuat perasaannya ringan dan kenikmatan yang mendera membuat tubuhnya ingin meminta lebih. Entah kenapa Hinata tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keadaan ini selama ia merasa nyaman dan bebas dari segala hal yang selama ini membebaninya. Hinata merasa dirinya sudah gila.

"…Dan hasrat untuk melindungi."

Tepat saat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya amethyst Hinata yang semula terlihat sayu menjadi terbelalak seketika.

"_Kekkai." _Guman Naruto saat melapisi seluruh ruangan dengan pelindung agar tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk mengganggunya dan mendengar sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.

"Aahh… AAAKKHH!"

Desahan merdu Hinata berubah menjadi jeritan tertahan saat Naruto membenamkan tangan kanannya yang berada pada dada kiri Hinata masuk kedalam tubuh Hinata.

Suara jeritan Hinata perlahan hilang dan tertahan saat ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk masuk ke dalam rongga dada kirinya. Tidak sakit, hanya perasaan aneh seperti tekanan terus melesak masuk dan bergerak menuju jantungnya berada.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada tubuh Hinata?

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bergetar Hinata mencoba mengusir rasa tidak nyaman pada dada kirinya dengan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto dan berusaha untuk menariknya keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

**DEG**

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti denyut dan berdetak keras, nafasnya terasa terhenti di tenggorokannya saat merasakan sensasi sebuah tangan yang terhenti beberapa senti dari lokasi jantungnya yang kini berdenyut pelan dengan detakkan yang keras.

Naruto bisa merasakan tangannya tengah mencengkram makhluk parasit yang menjadi sumber seluruh penyakit yang bersarang pada Hinata. Sesuatu yang terasa lembek, menjijikan dan berdenyut-denyut di tangannya.

Dipandangnya wajah Hinata yang kini terlihat berkerut-kerut dan penuh peluh, tubuhnya bergetar dengan rintihan tak terucap keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tanda bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan, sorot mata Hinata terlihat tak focus tetapi Naruto yakin Hinata masih terus memandang kearahnya.

"Memang tak nyaman, tapi bertahanlah sebentar lagi _Hime_." Kata Naruto lembut berusaha menenangkan Hinata. "Aku akan mengeluarkan 'makhluk parasit' itu dari tubuhmu." Naruto berkata lagi saat mendapat tatapan bertanya Hinata yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

**DEG DEG**

Tubuh Hinata bergetar lebih hebat saat jantungnya yang semula memacu pelan tiba-tiba mulai berdenyut cepat. Ingin rasanya Hinata bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya, tapi suara Hinata tak bisa keluar seakan tersendat di kerongkongannya, tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan ototnya mengejang saat merasakan sensasi tangan yang akan menyentuh jantungnya kini bergerak menjauh.

"Ugh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Lengkingan jeritan Hinata lolos dari mulutnya saat rasa sakit seperti bagian tubuhmu dicabut dari tempatnya. Selain rasa sakit Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang asing berdenyut-denyut diluar bagian dari tubuhnya sedang melekat erat pada jantungnya ditarik paksa oleh tangan Naruto.

'_A-apa itu?' _batin Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakannya, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat merasakan suatu makhluk melingkar erat pada jantungnya sedang berusaha ditarik oleh tangan kasat mata yang menerobos masuk dalam rongga dadanya, sesuatu yang berdenyut dan memiliki akar-akar kecil yang kini sedang berusaha menancapkan pada dinding jantungnya. _Apa 'makhluk parasit' yang dikatakan Naruto?_

Jeritan Hinata kembali lolos saat merasakan akar-akar dari makhluk parasit itu berhasil menancap erat pada jantungnya.

_'Sakit'_

**DEG DEG! DEG DEG!**

_'Rasanya sakit sekali'_

**DEG! DEG!**

Tubuhnya Hinata lemas tak bertenaga dan berat,akibat sensasi rasa yang begitu menyakitkan. Tubuh Hinata ambruk, kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Kalau saja tidak ada lengan Naruto yang mendekap erat bisa dipastikan Hinata sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Heh! Mau main-main denganku rupanya!" geram Naruto saat merasakan perlawanan makhluk yang sedang berusaha dikeluarkannya dari tubuh Hinata ikut menyakiti Hinata.

Di tengah kesadaran Hinata yang menipis ia melihat sebuah seringai sinis dan mengerikan tercetak di wajah rupawan Naruto yang tengah memandang ke arah dada kirinya. Wajah rupawan itu terlihat mengabur beberapa kali dalam pandangan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, makhluk parasit yang terasa menempel dan berdenyut-denyut di jantung Hinata perlahan melemah dan dengan sekali sentakan sesuatu itu tercabut dari jantung Hinata. membebaskan Hinata dari sensasi tidak menyenangkan dan menyakitkan.

Rasa _plong_ yang di rasakan Hinata serta merta tak membuat keadaan tubuhnya membaik, nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdebar cepat, peluhnya terus mengucur membuat rambut _indigo_ panjangnya terlihat lepek dan membasahi pakaiannya, keadaannya terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang melakukan olah raga seharian. Lelah tetapi terlihat segar.

Bibirnya yang semula berwarna _peach_ pucat kini telah berubah menjadi _peach _cerah, kulit putihnya yang terlihat redup kini telah bersinar cerah, rambut indigonya yang terlihat kusam juga kini terlihat bersinar kembali.

Perubahan yang signifikan yang sangat jelas di mata Naruto yang tajam. Ia sangat puas melihat perubahan pada tubuh Hinata. Matanya tidak pernah salah menilai, Hinata memang cantik, sangat cantik. kini hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa hari untuk membuat berat badan Hinata kembali seperti semula.

"Nah… sekarang tinggal menyingkirkan parasit ini." guman Naruto yang menatap malas pada sosok makhluk berdenyut di tangannya. "_Cilliata _ya…"

_Cilliata−_makhluk parasit yang memiliki rambut getar ditubuhnya yang juga digunakan untuk bergerak dan menghisap makanan, terbesit rasa heran saat Naruto menatap makhluk parasit di tangannya, bagaimana bisa makhluk ini bersarang pada tubuh manusia?

Seketika _Cilliata_ pada tangan Naruto mengembang dan membulat seperti bola seperti terisi oleh sesuatu, hembusan angin langsung terasa ke seluruh ruangan saat makhluk itu pecah hingga menjadi serpihan kecil.

"A…pa i…tu?" Hinata bersuara lemah, pandangannya mengarah pada tangan kanan Naruto.

Ya,.. Hinata sempat melihat makhluk yang tadi digenggam Naruto. Rasa penasaran membuat Hinata enggan menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menderanya sejak tadi.

"Kau masih sadar _Hime_?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya, diselipkan tangan kanannya bawah lipatan kaki Hinata, dengan gerakan ringan Naruto mengangkat tubuh lemas Hinata dan membawanya ke arah ranjang yang berada di tengah kamar.

"A…pa i…tu…? Tanya Hinata berulang kali tak menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah meletakannya dengan lembut diranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Makhluk parasit." Akhirnya Naruto menjawab setelah ia merasakan tangan kecil menggenggam lengannya seakan menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Makh…luk pa…ra…sit?" tanya Hinata lagi membuat Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jelas Naruto melihat tubuh lemah Hinata akibat tenaganya terkuras dan rasa kantuk hebat menggelayuti mata Hinata. Hal lumrah yang dilakukan oleh tubuh sebagai bentuk pertahanan tubuh untuk segera melakukan pemulihan dengan cara mengistirahatkan tubuh−baca:tidur, tapi Naruto juga tak menyangka Hinata akan begitu keras kepala melawan rasa kantuknya hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran yang sangat jelas terlihat pada sorot matanya.

Naruto menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya dan duduk tepat di sisi ranjang, dengan santainya ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang berada di atas ranjang. Manik _sapphire_ itu bergulir antara lengan kirinya yang digenggam Hinata dan pandangan Hinata yang menuntut penjelasan darinya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jelaskan setelah kau bangun tidur nanti _Hime_?" tawar Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan kerutan pada kening Hinata, tanda ia tak menyukai tawaannya, setelah beberapa saat diam mengamati sikap Hinata yang _kekeuh_ menuntut sebuah penjelasan dengan tatapannya. "Oh ayolah _Hime._ Kau butuh istirahat." Bujuk Naruto, ia menyapu lembut helaian _indigo_ Hinata yang terasa halus dengan tangan kirinya yang masih setia ditenggeri cengkraman mungilnya. "Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi kau tidur dulu saja yah, yah."

Melihat senyuman lima jari yang disunggingkan Naruto dan wajah menyakinkan yang diberikan untuknya serta belaian lembut pada kepalanya yang terasa nyaman, membuat Hinata merasa semakin berat melawan kelopak matanya agar tidak tertutup. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah pada rasa lelah dan kantuknya, membiarkan kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan dan alam bawah sadarnya yang mengambil alih kendali dirinya untuk terbuai dalam mimpi. Sesaat sebelum Hinata benar-benar terlelap ia mendengar sayup-sayup sebuah suara...

"Oyasumi Hinata-_hime_."

.

.

.

Nun jauh di sebuah tempat yang kelam dan gelap terdapat dua sosok yang sedang mengawasi sesuatu dari dua tempat yang berbeda.

Satu sosok hanya duduk terdiam di singgasananya yang besar sambil memandangi sebuah peristiwa yang ada di dunia manusia dari sebuah cermin lebar yang terbuat dari es, sosok itu menarik satu sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seringai menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

Satu sosok lainnya yang mencengkram erat sebuah bola kristal bening, di dalam bola kristal itu terdapat pantulan sesosok manusia yang selalu diawasinya tetapi langsung lenyap bergantikan kabut tebal berwarna kelabu.

"Menarik…" guman kedua sosok itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

.

.

.

A/N : Yohoho~ tsuzuku(bersambung) hehehe. Kyaa kyaaa~ Ho senang bisa update fict berchaper _~Ho gk tau gmna ceritanya menurut para reader, mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk Ho agar Ho bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang Ho lakukan.

Arti

"Masaka?" : masa

"Hai." : iya

"Hontou ka?" : Benarkah?

"Hontou da." : benar

"Honki de?" : Sungguh?

"Mochiron!" : tentu saja!

'Kireina namae…' : Nama yang indah

『印。』 : Shirushi (Tanda)

Minna klo ada yang gk dimengerti tanya Ho aja melalui PM yah, terimakasih dah mampir membaca fict Ho, minat review? Ho tunggu ^^

Akhir kata Ho ucapkan

**本当にありがとうございます。**

**Hotaru Out.**

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotaru In :**

Konnichiwa~~ Update chapter 3 juga hihihi…. Ho gk nyangka bisa update lagi _ terima kasih banyak atas semangat yang diberikan reader dan reviewer.

Untuk yang login Ho balas lwt PM yah :

Manguni : Siap sudah dilanjutkan ^^

Guest : Terima kasih teman!

Nervous : Udah dilanjutin ini..

Guest 2 : hihi… nanti juga ketahuan kok 2 orang misterius yang bilang menarik. Ho gk pinter bhs jepang kok ^^ kelanjutannya dah Update ini yeiii~^^~ selamat menikmati.

JeastTheNinja : Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih~

Misha Haruno : Hehehe.. Ho juga agak bingung gmn jelasin bentuk sayapnya, andai aja fict bisa masukin gambar yah hihi…

vii-chan : Siap! Ini udah update kan ^^

Ja, Gak banyak omong lagi, selamat menikmati fict Ho ^^~

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Angel? No Devil!**

**Diclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel? No Devil!©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance, H/C, Fantasy**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MissTypoo(s), Gaje**

**Bagi yang Anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!**

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

**.**

**.**

Lorong dengan dinding batu koral bersusun rapih sepanjang mata memandang tetap terasa membosankan bagi Sasuke yang tengah melangkahkan santai menelusuri jalan yang ada. Dia mengabaikan sapaan para _Goblin_ penjaga setiap melewati beberapa persimpangan. Dia juga mengabaikan beberapa lirikan atau rayuan menggoda dari iblis wanita kelas rendah sampai kelas atas setiap Sasuke melintas melewati mereka. Tidak heran mereka begitu mengagumi sosok rupawan berbalut rompi kulit berwarna hitam tanpa kancing yang memperlihatkan dada bidang putih mulus bak porselen, aura _sex appeal_ menguar kuat dari sana bagaikan magnet yang menarik mata dan hasrat mereka untuk sekedar memandang atau menyentuh tubuh _sexy_ bergesture tenang tersebut, sudah menjadi pandangan lazim setiap sosok Sasuke melintas di keramaian.

Hanya saja pembawaan dingin Sasuke dan aura berbahaya yang dikeluarkannya menciutkan nyali para iblis wanita, Sasuke begitu sulit untuk didekati, apa lagi kalau disentuh, mereka masih cukup sayang menukarkan nyawa hanya untuk sebuah sentuhan kecil.

Tidak ada yang tahu maupun menebak apa isi kepala iblis tampan bermata _Onyx_ dan rambut _raven _itu, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dia tengah berulang kali mengumpat _Mendokusai_ –kalimat pertama yang akan dilontarkan Shikamaru kalau saja dia ada diposisi Sasuke sekarang− dalam hati, atau tengah memikirkan betapa enaknya Kiba yang akan menggunakan _henge_ pada Akamaru untuk menggantikan dirinya bertemu dengan iblis cerewet nan galak dibalik pintu besi yang terlihat di ujung lorong− tidak− Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan.

Semakin dekat dengan tujuan kepala Sasuke mulai terbayang beberapa pukulan, tendangan−atau malah keduanya− menghantam tubuhnya nanti, mungkin dengan bonus beberapa mantra kutukan. _Well, _ setidaknya Sasuke berharap itu, daripada _harus_ menghadapi omelan iblis galak itu.

Menurut Sasuke, semua kekerasan fisik dari iblis tempramen yang akan ditemuinya bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan segala caci maki yang dimuntahkannya. Sasuke yang mempunyai harga diri yang disetai ego setinggi langit lebih memilih babak belur dibandingkan membuat hatinya panas terbakar mendengar kata-kata menusuk yang menginjak-injak dan melukai kebanggaan dirinya.

Tok Tok

Sebuah perintah masuk tak lama terdengar sesudah Sasuke mengetuk pintu di depannya− setengah hati−pelan.

Kesan berantakan di dalam ruangan langsung terpatri di mata Sasuke begitu pintu dibuka. "Para _Cyclops _yang lolos ke dunia manusia sudah dieleminasi semua. Jumlah korban manusia belum bisa dipastikan. Tidak ada portal dunia iblis yang terbuka. Butuh investigasi lebih lanjut untuk menyelidiki mengapa dan bagaimana para Cyclops bisa sampai ke dunia Manusia." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi melaporkan misi yang sudah dia dan Naruto selesaikan. Dia berdiri tepat di depan meja yang diatasnya bertumpuk berbagai kertas dan gulungan perkamen lusuh. Menyapa untuk sekadar memastikan ada kehidupan disana pun tidak.

Sepintas keadaan ruangan ini memang tampak seperti tidak ada kehidupan, tetapi Sasuke mengetahui iblis itu ada di balik tumpukan kertas-kertas−entah apa isinya Sasuke tidak peduli.

Benar saja, tak lama sesosok kepala seorang wanita muda cantik berambut rambut pirang dikuncir dua dibelakang punggungnya dan sebuah tanda berbentuk diamond berwarna biru pada keningnya menyembulkan dari balik tumpukan itu.

Wanita itu menatap sekilas sosok sasuke kemudian berkata, "_Gokurousamadeshita._" Kemudian kepala itu kembali tenggelam di balik tumpukan itu.

Sepertinya dia sibuk, kesempatan bagus untuk kabur dari sini setelah melapor _nee_ Sasuke!

Baru saja Sasuke akan pamit pulang, suara sosok itu kembali membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya,_ "Tokorode, Naruto wa doko ni iru?"_

_Tch!_ Pertanyaan yang enggan Sasuke jawab akhirnya ditanyakan juga.

Meruntuk dalam hati, Sasuke bersumpah akan menghajar kepala pirang rekan merepotkannya kalau mereka kembali bertemu lagi entah kapan. Si bodoh itu memang paling gemar menempatkannya dalam posisi sulit. Bahkan saat ketiadaan kehadirannya sekalipun dia tetap merepotkan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar kening Sasuke berkerut dalam. Mempertimbangkan akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya atau menjabarkan alasan yang sudah dia katakan pada Naruto sesaat sebelum berpisah tadi.

_Hei, benarkah kau akan mengatakan alasan konyol itu, Sasuke?_

Lama tak mendapat jawaban kepala kuning berkuncir itu kembali muncul, hanya saja kali ini dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh yang semakin membesar dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

.

DUAK! BRAAK!

_Great!_ Punggung Sasuke sukses menghantam dinding di belakang sesaat setelah sebuah tinju keras bertenaga tenaga penuh mementalkan meja penuh tumpukan kertas melayang dan berpindah menghantam tubuh depan Sasuke. Tidak masalah kalau meja itu terbuat dari kayu, pasti meja tersebut langsung hancur begitu menghantam Sasuke. Masalahnya meja itu terbuat dari _batu. Batu koral!_ Kebayang betapa kerasnya meja itu? Kalau tidak Sasuke dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk bertukar tempat.

Dia mendarat dengan posisi tidak elit. Terlentang dengan tubuh tertimpa meja batu yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Cekungan dalam pada dinding di punggung Sasuke berhasil tercipta dari hantaman itu.

Sakit? Tentu saja! Tidak main-main rasa sakitnya! keinginan Sasuke bertukar tempat dengan seseorang begitu besar, terlebih lagi kalau melihat bagaimana posisi Iblis wanita yang masih duduk di kursinya. Hanya matanya saja yang menunjukan kalau dirinya tengah kesal.

Benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan, dia bisa membuat sesosok iblis kuat seperti Sasuke jatuh terjengkang dalam satu kali tinjuan tidak langsung. Entah bagaimana kalau dirinya terkena serangan langsung. Namun, walau begitu mengerikan sebuah tinjuan tetap tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang iblis mati.

Tindakan kasar itu mencerminkan betapa kesalnya dia saat mengetahui Naruto tidak ikut pulang bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa saja menghindar atau membalas 'sapaan ramah' yang diterimanya, dia sempat melihat gerakannya namun memilih tetap bungkam menerima dengan pasrah. Bisa panjang urusan kalau Sasuke melawan. Bukan takut, tapi lebih karena merepotkan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Waktu luangnya lebih berharga daripada mengurusi masalah tidak penting.

"SHIZUNE!" Teriakannya terdengar menggelegar menghantarkan gelombang suara yang sedikit banyak membuat dinding seluruh ruangan retak.

Tidak lama kemudian sesosok _dark Elf _mini mirip peri dengan sayap berwarna hitam datang menjeblak pintu. Dia menunggangi Tonton, seekor babi berwarna pink lucu dengan kalung mutiara dilehernya.

Jangan terkecoh dengan ukurannya yang kecil berkesan imut. Dia dapat mempreteli anggota badanmu tanpa disadari dengan dalih _membuat grafik data seberapa besar kekuatan yang bisa dikeluarkan tubuhmu._

"_Hai_, Tsunade-_sama_." Sahutnya pada wanita dengan rambut kuning berkuncir dua dibalik punggungnya. "Ada ap− Astaga Sasuke-_kun_!" pekiknya Histeris saat matanya menyapu ruangan dan Sasuke tergeletak tak bergerak dari posisinya setelah terkena amukan Tsunade.

"Lacak keberadaan Naruto di dunia manusia!" geram Tsunade tanpa melepaskan pandangan menusuk pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Baik." –baru saja Shizune akan pergi, iblis tempramen itu kembali memanggil.

"Rapihkan ruangan ini terlebih dahulu." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk ceceran kertas dan gulungan perkamen.

"EEEEEEH!" pekik Shizune, merasa keberatan dengan perintah Tsunade. Yang benar saja! Ia seorang asisten bukan pesuruh!

"Bersihkan. Semua!" perintah Tsunade sambil melotot pada Shizune. Nada final tidak bisa diganggu gugat keluar dari mulutnya.

Shizune hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Tsunade kembali menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih tergolek di bawah dengan tubuh terhimpit meja dan dinding batu koral.

"Seharusnya kau menyeretnya pulang daripada membiarkannya bermain dengan para _Cyclops_." Cerca Tsunade. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada Sasuke. "Jangan pura-pura mati heh! Uchiha bodoh!"

_Mattaku!_ Keluar sudah cacian menyebalnya! Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan diri tidak membakar sosok menyebalkan di hadapannya dengan _Amaterasu_ miliknya.

Tsunade menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, namun yang tampaknya Sasuke tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi membuat amarah Tsunade kembali tersulut. Baru saja Tsunade akan menerjang Sasuke, tinjunya gatal ingin menghajar sosok cuek yang tergeletak tak bergerak tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan tinjunya, sosok itu berdiri menghadang jalur terjangan Tsunade.

Tsunade langsung bersimpuh saat mengetahui siapa yang menghentikannya, begitu juga Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama saat menangkap pancaran _cakra_ terkuat di dunia iblis, Shizune yang telat menyadarinya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke sudah melakukan hal semampu yang dia bisa Tsuna. Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Jelas sosok itu pada Tsunade. "Sasuke! Shizune! Pergilah " Perintahnya.

"Baik!" Sahut Shizune dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke melenggang keluar dan pergi tanpa pamit pada Shizune yang mendengus melihat kelakuannya. Masa bodoh! Yang penting Sasuke sudah melakukan tugasnya untuk melapor.

Baru selangkah meninggalkan gerbang kastil sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik pohon _Momiji _kering. Kehadirannya menahan langkah Sasuke. "Sepertinya sudah dimulai ya." Sosok itu berbicara santai. "Sampai _Yang mulia_ repot-repot datang kemari."

Mendapat respon negative dari Sasuke sosok itu kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Tidak kusangka legenda ramalan itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini." senyum tipis penuh arti tersungging pada sosok misterius itu.

Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa memandang maupun menanggapi sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu repot, Tsuna. Biarkan saja dulu dia untuk sementara waktu." Kata sosok dihadapan Tsunade yang masih berlutut saat kehadiran Shizune dan Sasuke tidak terasa lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Sosok itu memotong perkataan Tsunade. "Lebih baik kita focus pada masalah yang sekarang. Tolong selidiki kekacauan di dunia manusia yang disebabkan oleh lolosnya mahkluk dari sini. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini."

"Baik. _Daimao-sama_."

* * *

Sepi…

Tenang…

seperti biasanya _nee_…

Perasaan ini, keadaan ini, saat dimana aku menggumankan beberapa nyanyian yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala. Alunan nada yang sering kunyanyikan dulu bersama dengan ibu. Akhir ini aku kembali menyanyikannya setelah sekian lama tidak menyanyi. Bukan nyanyian bernada riang seperti seharusnya, kini hanya senandung lirih yang dapat ku keluarkan dan juga bukan di teras dekat taman belakang rumah, melainkan di ranjang rumah sakit yang kutempati setengah tahun belakangan ini.

Nyanyian yang membuat ingatanku kembali terbang kemasa lalu, masa-masa kami masih bahagia…

Angin tiba-tiba datang berhembus hingga menyibakkan tirai jendela yang sengaja kututup. Sosok banyangan gelap bersayap datang bertengger di sisi jendela tepat saat angin berhenti berhembus. Sosok itu membuatku berhenti bernyanyi seketika.

Sosok seorang pemuda tinggi berambut jabrik, sepasang sayap bertengger dipunggungnya. Sosok itu berjalan perlahan kearahku.

Mataku menyipit, berusaha melihat wajah dibalik sosok gelapnya yang terlihat terlalu menyilaukan akibat cahaya terang di belakangnya.

"Namaku Naruto. Nyanyianmu memanggilku, _Hime_." Suara _baritone_ berkata lembut seraya meraih punggung tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Naruto kah?" gumanku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, sosok gelap itu membuatku linglung.

Sosok bernama Naruto itu perlahan bergerak lebih mendekat−sangat dekat, hingga kurasakan wajahnya berhenti di telingaku, "Aku ingin memilikimu dan melindungimu, _Hime."_ Bisiknya dengan suara lembut.

Aku masih duduk terdiam tak merespon, berusaha mencerna perkataannya, melihat siluet sosoknya yang bersayap mengingatkanku pada sesosok makhluk yang sangat ingin kutemui sejak dahulu. Sosok yang selalu menjaga, melindungi dan membahagiakan kita, sosok yang diceritakan ibu saat aku kecil…

"Malaikat?" cetusku langsung bertanya padanya,

Naruto terdengar tertawa kecil ditelingaku. Saat kurasakan sebuah kecupan ringan pada belakang telinga, refles aku menoleh padanya.

"Aku bukan malaikat."

Mataku terbelalak dan suara teriakanku tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu menusuk masuk jantung.

Terlihat sebuah tangan _tan_ milik Naruto menembus dada kiriku tanpa ampun. Liquid berwarna merah mengalir deras pada tangan besar itu hingga menetes membasahi pakaian dan seprai putih pada ranjang yang kududuki.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat aku berusaha menarik keluar tangan tersebut, mataku kembali menatap sosok yang kini terlihat tengah menyeringai kejam menatap perlawanan tak berarti dari tenaga lemah kedua tanganku.

Seringai yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Apakah aku takut pada sosoknya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan?

Tetapi sisi lain diriku menganggap sosok yang menyeringai itu begitu _mempesona_…

"Aku adalah iblis!" Sosok itu berkata kembali sambil menarik keluar tangan yang menusuk jantungku beserta sesuatu berdenyut-denyut pada telapak tangannya.

Tubuhku terhempas jatuh di ranjang yang sudah berwarna merah. Cahaya putih terang yang menyorot dari balik sosok bernama Naruto itu perlahan meredup dan menampilkan sosok asli siluet hitam tersebut, aku diam tanpa mengeluh menunggu _Shinigami_ datang menyabut arwah dari tubuhku yang tidak bisa digerakan dan membawanya ke tepi sungai _sanzu _untuk aku lewati.

Kupandangi benda berdenyut pada tangannya sambil menunggu, _apakah itu jantungku?_

Sosok Naruto terlihat semakin jelas saat aku terus memandangi benda berwarna abu-abu pucat yang berdenyut di telapak tangannya.

Tunggu! Jantung tidak berwarna abu-abu, dan tangan kekar itu tidak terdapat noda darah? Refleks ku memegangi dada kiriku yang berlubang

dan−

Aku terbangun dengan tangan mencengram dada kiriku.

* * *

Hinata bangun terduduk dengan tangan meremas gaun rumah sakit yang dikenakannya tepat pada dada sebelah kiri. Nafasnya memburu, menatap hampa tirai yang tergantung sebagai pembatas ruangan antara ranjang dan ruang tunggu dikamarnya.

'_Tadi itu apa?' _Hinata berpikir keras. Memaksa kepalanya mengingat kejadian sebelum bayangan benda aneh berwarna abu-abu berdenyut-denyut di ingatannya. '_Mimpikah?' _Hinata tidak tahu, yang ia ketahui hanya perasaannya ketika melihat benda itu bergerak-gerak digenggaman seseorang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang yang sanggup memegang benda menjijikan itu.

Deg.

Jantung Hinata terasa berdetak keras. Dia teringat akan sosok yang memiliki sayap. Sekelebatan bayangan bagai mimpi terasa terlalu nyata berputar-putar di dalam kepala Hinata.

Sosok seseorang bertengger di jendela, sosok wajah rupawan dengan tiga garis kembar dipipinya, sosok berambut _blonde_ yang bergerak halus tertiup angin, sosok bermata biru bak lautan, sosok dengan senyum hangat sekaligus menggoda di bibir tipis yang dimilikinya, sosok tubuh _topless_ dengan perut _six pack,_ otot bisep dan trisepnya terbentuk sempurna serta balutan kulit _tan_ nan eksotis dengan rengkuhan yang memberi kesan kokoh dan nyaman di saat yang bersamaan, sosok dengan hembusan nafas yang terasa sejuk di leher, dan juga…

Hinata menutup rapat kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Menepis apa yang akan selanjutnya muncul dalam benaknya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Cukup Hinata! wajahmu sudah memerah sempurna sekarang dan kau bisa gila kalau membayangkan lebih dari itu!

Demi _kami-sama_! Apa telah terjadi sebenarnya? Bisa-bisanya pikiran nakal seperti itu terlintas di kepala Hinata.

Hinata menangkup wajahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menepuk-nepuk pipinya sampai terlihat kemerahan untuk mengusir bayangan tidak perlu yang terus memaksa masuk di alam pikirannya. Dia mencoba berpikir _realities_. Tidak mungkin manusia memiliki sayap. Tidak mungkin ada malaikat di planet bumi ini apalagi iblis. Ini jaman modern dimana teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan berkembang pesat. Hal-hal semacam itu hanyalah legenda pengantar tidur yang dilakukan para orang tua jaman dahulu untuk anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil. Jelas sekali. Sangat. Tidak. Mungkin.

Lagi pula Hinata merasa baik-baik saja. Kalau ingatannya tidak menipunya mustahil Hinata masih hidup setelah dadanya ditikam.

'_Itu semua pasti mimpi. Ya mimpi!'_ batinnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima menit bagi Hinata untuk menenangkan diri. Menormalkan debaran jantungnya, menyingkirkan warna merah pada wajahnya dan mengembalikan irama nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Tarik nafas panjang melalui hidung dan buang melalui mulut perlahan. Ya, lakukanlah itu beberapa kali Hinata sampai kau tenang.

"Apa kau selalu berekspresi manis begini saat bangun tidur _Hime?_"

DEG.

Tubuh Hinata mendadak beku, terkejut mendengar suara _baritone_ tak asing dari sisi kanan tempat tidurnya menginterupsi kegiatan menenangkan diri Hinata. Suara yang sama persis terekam di otaknya. Suara dari sosok yang baru saja akan dia anggap sebagai bunga tidur.

Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah suara datang.

Nafasnya langsung tercekat saat kedua matanya bersimborok dengan Naruto. Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang dengan siku kanan bertumpu pada ranjang, punggung tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan kekehan geli yang terus lolos dari bibirnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan perut yang terasa kram.

Penampilan Naruto masih sama persis dengan yang tergambar pada ingatan Hinata minus sayap di punggungnya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~" jeritnya kemudian sambil menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut.

Jadi semua yang ada di ingatan Hinata itu nyata?

_Nyata?!_

_Benar-benar_ nyata!

_Oh Kami-sama_, rasanya Hinata ingin sekali pingsan mengingat sikapnya yang begitu konyol saat bangun tidur tadi.

Dan suara tawa Naruto kembali terdengar membahana di seluruh ruangan membuat Hinata yang berada di dalam selimut kembali meruntuki dirinya yang bisa bersikap begitu memalukan.

.

Naruto melayang naik ke ranjang memposisikan diri tepat diatas tubuh Hinata dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala Hinata saat tawanya sudah mereda.

"Memikirkanku?" tanya Naruto Narsis saat melihat wajah ranum Hinata. Manis sekali.

Tubuh Hinata kembali menegang saat menyadari posisi Naruto yang lagi-lagi terlalu dekat dengannya.

"I.. itu, Bu-bu-bukan!" Elak Hinata gugup, ia mundur perlahan kebelakang dan mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena selimut yang dipakainya dilempar jauh kebelakang oleh Naruto.

Tangan Hinata menyentuh bantal yang digunakannya tadi dan tanpa ragu mundur merapat pada kepala ranjang sambil menutupi wajahnya kembali. Kali ini dia memegang erat bantalnya dan memastikan tidak bisa di ambil oleh Naruto.

"Oh ayolah _Hime_, jangan takut begitu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." Gerutu Naruto melihat Hinata terus menerus menjauhinya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Naruto merangkak kembali di atas tubuh Hinata, ia mencoba menyingkirkan bantal di dekapan Hinata tapi Hinata bersikeras mempertahankan posisi bantalnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto menyerah, dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata. Dia menyingkir dari posisinya dan memilih duduk disisi ranjang memunggungi Hinata sambil mendengus keras. Mungkin Hinata butuh waktu berfikir untuk menerima keberadaan Naruto. Mengingat keadaan Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya tadi, jelas sekali Hinata terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Terlebih lagi Hinata sempat melihat bentuk _Cilliata, _juga ketika Naruto menlenyapkan _Cilliata,_ membuat parasit itu meledak dan memotong serpihannya kecil-kecil hingga tidak berbentuk menggunakan angin. Mungkin hal itu benar-benar menakutkan dimata Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Hinata sendiri yang mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu.

.

Lama tidak ada gerakan membuat Hinata sedikit mempunyai keberanian untuk mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Pipinya masih ternoda warna merah, dia melihat Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang membelakanginya.

Tidak ada lagi sayap yang bertengger di punggung Naruto. Sebuah tattoo putih bergambar mirip dengan sayap Naruto terlihat menggantikannya. Hinata bingung, kemana sayap Naruto menghilang?

Atau sayap Naruto hanya hayalan Hinata belaka? Dilihat dari sisi manapun Naruto terlihat seperti manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Benarkah ia adalah iblis?

Penasaran, Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ano…" Hinata bersuara ragu.

"Naruto." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. "Namaku Naruto, bukan Ano… eto… dan sejenisnya."

"I-iya maaf. Um.. Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Apa Naruto-kun benar-benar iblis?"

"Aku harus meng-iyakan berapa kali, _Hime_?" Naruto menoleh perlahan pada Hinata, matanya berputar malas. Dilihatnya Hinata menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ma-maaf bukan begitu maksudku. Ha-hanya saja… sayapmu kemana?" pertanyaan Hinata yang tak lazim terdengar aneh bahkan ditelinganya sendiri. Mana ada orang bertanya perihal sayap? Hinata benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Oh itu, aku menyimpannya." Jawab Naruto sambil memutar duduknya menghadap Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas di ruangan ini kalau tidak menyimpan sayapku." Jelasnya.

Hinata mengangguk, bersyukur Naruto tidak menganggap aneh pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa iblis seperti Naruto-kun datang padaku?" tanya Hinata. "Apa… apa kau mau mengambil jiwaku? A-atau membuat kontrak untuk ditukar dengan jiwaku. Atau aku terlalu banyak melakukan dosa sehingga didatangi oleh sesosok iblis? atau…" _kehidupanku yang kelam begitu kuat hingga menarik sesosok iblis datang padaku? _Suara Hinata perlahan memelan dan menghilang, pertanyaan terakhirnya hanya bisa diungkapkan dalam hati. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. Serpihan kenangan masa lalunya kembali berputar dikepala Hinata.

_Begitu menyedihkankah hidupnya hingga iblis mendatanginya?_

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang perlahan berubah sendu. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu terpikat penuh pada sosok Hinata. Tanpa sadar Naruto menjulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut surai halus indigo Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin. Nyanyianmu memanggilku _Hime."_ Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Naruto menarik senyum saat kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Tenang saja _Hime, _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol mengambil jiwa orang lain seperti para iblis kelas rendah." Naruto memutar jenaka bola matanya. "Kurang kerjaan dan buang waktu. Lebih asik menghasut, praktis, tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan dan cepat kenyang." Gerutunya.

Menghasut bukankah itu kerjaan setan? Hinata melongo mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Tanpa diminta Naruto menjelaskan bagaimana mereka membangkitkan sifat tamak dan serakah pada manusia yang menguarkan energy negative untuk mereka serap sebagai tambahan energy. Walau mereka tergolong bisa memakan apa saja−termasuk makanan manusia− tetap saja energy negative yang dipancarkan dari para manusia ambisius lebih cepat memulihkan kekuatan mereka.

Hinata menyimak dengan baik semua hal yang dikatakan Naruto. Perlahan atmosfer kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua mencair. Kesan ramai pada diri Naruto tanpa sadar menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Tingkah Naruto yang lucu dan wajahnya yang sangat ekspresif ketika menjelaskan tak pelak membuat seulas senyum yang telah lama tak hadir kini kembali menghiasi wajah Hinata. Nuansa ceria Naruto perlahan menghadirkan rasa hangat di hati Hinata, membuat Hinata teringat kembali bagaimana rasanya tersenyum dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Sebuah senyuman yang terasa manis sekali.

.

Naruto tertegun, sedikit terpaku melihat senyuman Hinata. pandangannya melembut, tanpa sadar bibir ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Saat itu juga Naruto merasa keberadaannya di sini adalah tepat. Keputusan yang diambilnya tidaklah salah. Senyuman itu, Naruto akan menjaganya. Apapun yang terjadi Naruto tidak peduli, dia akan melindungi Hinata.

Ya apapun itu, firasat buruk yang dirasakan Naruto mengingat bentuk tidak normal _Cillia_ yang dikeluarkannya dari tubuh Hinata. Pasti ada sesuatu pada gadis ini. _Cillia_ bukanlah jenis parasit yang akan menempel dengan sendirinya pada manusia maupun iblis. Naruto berharap semoga firasat buruknya tidak terjadi.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau sakit, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya membongkar sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran sedang.

Naruto tengah menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya saat mereka bertemu kemarin ketika sebuah ketukan dipintu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja dia melewatkan bagian penandaan kepemilikan, bagi Naruto cukup dia saja yang tahu.

Hinata menutup pintu setelah memberi cap stempel keluarga Hyuuga pada tanda penerima yang disodorkan padanya. "Sejak kecil." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Tepatnya setelah Adikku lahir."

Sesaat Naruto terpaku saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Kau punya adik?" tanya Naruto Heran.

Sebuah senyum kecil tak menyentuh mata terlihat oleh Naruto. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Hinata. Apa Naruto salah ucap? Biasanya seorang kakak akan menceritakan tentang adiknya kan.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya membongkar paket kiriman Hinata yang sudah setengah terbuka, kotak itu diletakan begitu saja di atas meja didekatnya. Tanpa beranjak dari sofa dia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya kedepan membentuk gerakan memanggil agar Hinata menghampirinya. Merasa penasaran Hinata maju mendekati Naruto.

Tubuh mungil Hinata merosot jatuh di pelukan Naruto begitu tangan Naruto menyentuh keningnya. Naruto sedikit meringis mendapat salinan memori milik Hinata, bukan karena melihat tiap kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang terlintas di kepalanya, tetapi bagaimana sikap Hinata yang menghadapinya tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Untuk ukuran manusia kau sangat sabar _Hime._" Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap lembut punggung Hinata.

Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan rasa kesepian yang dialami Hinata. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Di dunia iblis pun Naruto merupakan sosok yang dijauhi dan ditakuti sesama iblis. Beratus tahun Naruto mengalami kesepian, dia tidak ingat darimana dirinya berasal, ingatan pertama Naruto saat dirinya tengah berada di tengah kerumunan para iblis yang memandang sinis dan menghina seakan ingin melenyapkannya tetapi tidak berani berbuat sesuatu padanya. Sejak saat itu Naruto dikucilkan. Naruto tidak tahu alasan yang mendasara para iblis bersikap seperti itu, bahkan sampai detik ini pun Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

Dahulu Naruto adalah sosok iblis dingin yang tidak mempunyai hati ataupun keinginan untuk hidup bersama iblis lain. Dia banyak melakukan kejahatan, berbuat onar bahkan membunuh sesama iblis yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Dikurung di penjara bawah tanah hingga ruangan isolasi khusus iblis pun tidak asing bagi Naruto. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menikmati eksistensi di dunia keabadiannya yang begitu membosankan agar terasa lebih hidup dan berarti. Salah satunya dengan tidak pernah menarik kembali keputusan yang diambilnya.

Saat itulah _Daimao_ datang dan menawarkan sesuatu yang menurut Naruto menarik. Naruto bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkan tetapi dengan syarat tidak membuat keonaran di dunia iblis. Awalnya Naruto tidak tertarik, baginya tidak seru kalau tidak bertarung melawan sesama iblis, membunuhnya dan melanggar beberapa aturan yang memicu adrenalin. Tetapi perkataan _Daimao_ bahwa dirinya masih dapat melakukan hal itu, bahkan membasmi beberapa monster pengganggu di sana tanpa dihukum membuat Naruto tertarik.

Benar saja, sejak saat itu Naruto selalu menerima daftar misi untuk membunuh atau memusnahkan kelompok penganggu dari berbagai golongan di dunia iblis yang mengganggu keseimbangan tiga dunia−Dunia malaikat, Dunia manusia, dan Dunia Iblis. Terkadang Naruto merasa jenuh dan kecewa jika mendapati lawannya yang lemah, tapi Naruto juga tidak menampik rasa senangnya saat bertemu lawan yang benar-benar kuat.

Lagi pula berkat itu dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sosok lawan yang sangat tangguh. Mereka berdua hampir saja mati karena kesalahpahaman konyol yang menyebabkan keduanya bertarung. Andai saja Naruto tidak ceroboh menjatuhkan lempeng emas yang menandakan dirinya iblis kiriman _Daimao_ langsung, salah satu dari mereka pasti sudah mati.

Naruto selalu terkikik geli mengingat betapa konyolnya mereka berdua, melakukan pertarungan hidup-mati sia-sia hingga membuat target mereka kabur dan membuat misi mereka gagal. Naruto ingat iblis tua cerewet yang tak lain adalah Tsunade memaki dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan saat melapor. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa melawan saat itu, mereka berdua tengah cedera berat akibat pertarungan konyol mereka. Mereka berdua dijadikan patner dalam menjalankan misi demi mencegah pertempuran keduanya. Tentu saja mereka menolak keras, tetapi ancaman Tsunade yang akan menjahit tubuh mereka menjadi satu berhasil membungkam mereka. Tsunade tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Naruto dan Sasuke sangat paham akan hal tersebut.

Sejak itulah mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama menyelesaikan misi sulit cenderung mustahil yang diberikan Tsunade. Persentase keberhasilan mereka selalu seratus persen dalam hal kekompakkan. Walau kalimat makian tidak pernah terlepas dari keduanya dimanapun mereka berada. Hal ini juga yang membuat mereka mendapat julukan tim _paling mesra_ di dunia iblis oleh tim lain.

Dari situ Naruto dapat melihat kabut kesepian yang semula menebal perlahan mengikis dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Berkat kehadiran komplotan pembuat onar yang tanpa sengaja terbentuk saat mereka berkumpul. Para iblis yang sangat suka mencampuri urusan iblis lain. Para iblis keras kepala yang tidak takut kehilangan nyawa demi mengejek, memarahi, atau memaki dirinya dan Sasuke saat berbuat kesalahan. Para iblis yang selalu menunggu kepulangan misi mereka berdua dan menyambutnya dengan pesta meriah.

Kira-kira bagaimana ya keadaan mereka sekarang? Naruto merasa konyol karena merasa rindu pada teman-temannya padahal baru seharian ia memutuskan meninggalkan dunianya untuk tetap menetap di sini. Disisi Hinata.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menghapuskan rasa sepimu, _Hime._" Naruto berbisik lembut. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mengusap lembut punggung Hinata sambil sesekali menyesap aroma menenangkan milik gadis yang jatuh tertidur akibat ulah Naruto membaca memori gadis itu. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka siaga, dia merasakan suatu pergerakan cakra dan hawa keberadaan tipis sejenis dengan bangsanya. Sosok itu yang berjalan perlahan mendekati ruangan Hinata. Naruto tidak akan salah mengenali hawa ini milik sesosok iblis, sosok iblis asing yang tidak dikenal. Iblis yang cukup ahli dalam menyamar, keberadaannya sebagai iblis terasa sangat tipis dan baru disadari Naruto saat kehadirannya berada dalam satu lantai.

'_Apa yang dilakukan iblis di sini?'_

_Well,_ seharusnya pertanyaan itu berlaku juga pada Naruto, awalnya dia pasti akan mengatakan kalau dirinya ditarik oleh suara nyanyian Hinata. Tetapi setelah bertemu gadis dipelukannya Naruto kini tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab dirinya akan selalu bersama dengan Hinata. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi dari sisinya begitu saja. Mungkin sejak pandangan mereka bertemu pertama kali, atau ketika Naruto melihat senyum pertama Hinata padanya, atau setelah mengetahui ingatan gadis yang dilihatnya. Entah yang mana dia tidak ambil pusing. Hanya satu keinginannya Naruto saat ini. Kehadiran Hinata disisinya, Gadis itu suka atau tidak Naruto tidak perduli.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghilangkan seluruh hawa keberadaannya sebagai iblis secara sempurna, dia juga menyembunyikan cakra iblis miliknya agar dikenali sebagai manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa. Naruto bukan iblis amatir seperti iblis lain yang menyamar sebagai manusia. Dia sudah sering menjalankan misi menangkap iblis buronan kelas atas yang lari ke dunia manusia dengan menyamar dan berbaur bersama manusia agar tidak dikenali targetnya.

Naruto meletakan dengan lembut tubuh Hinata diatas ranjangnya, merubah penampilannya dan menghilangkan kekkai yang menghalangi sosok iblis asing yang mendekat tepat sebelum iblis itu berjalan melewatinya. Dia mendudukan diri kembali di sofa dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membongkar paket kiriman yang diterima Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Naruto mengetahuinya tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan meneruskan membongkar paket milik Hinata.

"Hoaa! Akhirnya game ini datang juga! Hina-_chan_ harus melihat ini!" Pekik Naruto berakting antusias. Kemudian dia berlagak baru menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu dikuncir, berkacamata dan memakai jubah putih yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang dokter. Pria itu tampak tidak bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya mendapati kehadiran Naruto dalam ruangan Hinata. Jelas pria ini tahu kalau Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun dijenguk orang selain keluarganya, dan itupun sangat jarang.

"Bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak salah lagi, pria ini adalah Iblis dan berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

A/N : Yosshh tsuzuku! Hehehe~ kira-kira siapa ya sosok dibalik pohon yang menemui Sasuke? Klo yang ketemu sama Naruto kayaknya para reader udah tau siapa deh ya hihihi… ditunggu aja chapter 4, ada yang penasaran gk ya kira-kira sama fict Ho… Ho tunggu reviewnya ^^

.

Istilah :

Mendokusai :menyusahkan, merepotkan

"Tokorode, Naruto wa doko ni iru?" : "By the way, dimana Naruto?"

"Gokurousamadeshita." : (kata yang sering diucapkan sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih setelah melakukan kerja keras.)

Daimao : raja iblis

Mattaku! : Ya ampun! (banyak arti dari kata ini, secara hafifah tidak ada arti pasti untuk kata ini. kata ini digunakan sebagai bentuk keluhan sama seperti Shimatta!, yareyare, dsb, ditempatkan sesuai situasi dan kondisi kalimat.)

.

Makasih udah mampir di fict Ho. Akhir kata Ho ucapkan

**本当にありがとうございます。**

**Hotaru Out.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang pria berkacamata menatap gusar pada bola kristal di depannya. Warna bola kristal berbantal kecil berwarna putih tersebut sudah kembali menjadi transparan.

Pria itu sedikit tercenung, pikirannya melayang pada beberapa hal yang terasa mengganjal dihatinya. Rencananya yang dijalankan selama ini sudah sempurna. Seharusnya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga semuanya tercapai.

Dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu dagu, ingatannya kembali berputar pada percakapan yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada sumber energiku, Kabuto!" Suara bergetar penuh amarah terdengar dari laci meja tempat Kabuto bekerja._

_Kabuto segera menghentikan kegiatannya, tergesa dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola kristal yang disembunyikan pada sebuah kotak kecil di laci mejanya. Sesosok bayangan hitam dengan latar belakang suram muncul dalam sana._

_Kedua sudut bibir Kabuto tertarik keatas saat mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut, "Suatu kehormatan bagi hamba Tuan menghu-"_

"_Hentikan basa-basimu!" bentak sosok hitam itu memotong sapaan yang dilontarkan Kabuto. "Kenapa kau menghentikan pengiriman sumber energy kebangkitanku?" tuntut sosok dalam bola kristal._

_Kening Kabuto berkerut dalam. Sejenak dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan, setelah sosok itu menyinggung 'Cillia' Kabuto langsung mengangguk mengerti. _

"_Aku memerintahkanmu mengawasi, bukan menghentikannya!" bentaknya lagi. Kabuto langsung mengangguk dan mengatakan akan segera memeriksa situasi._

_._

Kabuto tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang dipanggil _Tuan_ oleh dirinya tidak dapat mengetahui maupun melihat penyebab yang mengganggu rencana mereka. Sepanjang pengetahuan Kabuto, _Tuan-_nya selalu bisa mengetahui segala tindak tanduk pekerjaan anak buahnya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin tidak semua bisa diawasi oleh _Tuan-_nya mengingat butuh cakra yang tidak sedikit untuk melihat ke dunia manusia. Tapi Kabuto menyangsikan kekuatan _Tuan_-nya. _Tuan_-nya sangatlah hebat, meskipun dia belum belum sebelumnya bangkit.

Kabuto menimbang-nimbang, satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa menghentikan rencana _Tuan_-nya saat ini hanyalah Daimaou, tetapi Kabuto ragu penguasa dunia iblis itu mengetahui rencana tuannya.

Rencana ini sudah berjalan selama lima puluh tahun dan baru saja mengalami perkembangan signifikan limabelas tahun yang lalu. Kalaupun Daimaou tahu, rencana ini pasti sudah gagal tidak lama setelah mulai dijalankan.

Kabuto beranjak perlahan dari tempatnya. Tidak ada jalan lain, dia harus memastikan sendiri apa penyebab yang terjadi.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Angel? No Devil!**

**Diclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel? No Devil!©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance, H/C, Fantasy**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MissTypoo(s), Gaje**

**Bagi yang Anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!**

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbaur dengan manusia tidak terlalu sulit bagi Kabuto. Dia hanya perlu menekan cakra dan hawa membunuh iblis miliknya. Ah… tidak lupa dengan sedikit manipulasi dia bisa berjalan bebas berkeliaran di tempat yang diinginkan tanpa menarik perhadian dan kecurigaan manusia.

Seperti saat ini, dia melenggang santai di sebuah koridor rumah sakit padahal jam besuk telah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Penyamarannya sebagai dokter akan memuluskan tujuannya tanpa mendapat halangan yang tak penting.

Kabuto langsung menuju kesebuah kamar seorang pasien kelas VVIP di lantai enam yang biasa dikunjunginya sesuai jadwal control, pengecualian untuk hari ini. Keadaan mendesaknya untuk mengecek ulang pasiennya walau dia masih ingat dengan jelas _Cillia_ milik tuannya masih baik-baik saja.

Seorang yang menjadi sumber energy bagi tuannya dengan Cillia sebagai media penyerapan dan pengiriman energy itu. Seseorang yang mempunyai energy kehidupan yang tidak terbatas.

Umumnya, semua manusia memiliki energy kehidupan. Akan tetapi jika energy kehidupan manusia dihisap secara otomatis energy kehidupannya akan berkurang dan tidak akan pernah bertambah kembali seperti semula. Tetapi orang yang akan Kabuto dikunjungi sekarang berbeda dengan manusia lain. Ya… orang ini memiliki kemampuan istimewa, dia dapat mengembalikan energy kehidupan miliknya yang hilang.

Asalkan energy kehidupannya tidak dihisap langsung sampai habis, tubuhnya mampu memproduksi dan mengembalikan energy kehidupan yang hilang sama banyaknya seperti sebelum dihisap dengan cepat.

Manusia terpilih yang hanya ada satu orang dalam seribu tahun. _Tuan_-nya berhasil menemukan manusia terpilih itu.

.

_Hyuuga Hinata_,

Kabuto tersenyum saat membaca nama pasien yang tertera pada pintu ruang rawat dihadapannya. Kamar yang ditempati seorang gadis cantik pemilik energy kehidupan yang tidak terbatas.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia memutar handle dan membukanya tanpa suara.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku, betapa terkejutnya Kabuto mendapati keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang asik membuka bungkusan sebuah kotak berbentuk balok berukuran sedang.

"Hoaa! Akhirnya game ini datang juga!" pekik pemuda pirang di depannya saat mendapati sebuah konsol game terbaru didalamnya. "Hina-_chan_ harus melihat ini!" ucapnya antusias.

Siapa pemuda ini? terlebih lagi bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?

Dua pertanyaan itu ingin sekali dilontarkan oleh Kabuto, karena dia tahu Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah dikunjungi siapapun termasuk keluarganya selama dirawat dirumah sakit. Kabuto juga berani bersumpah pasiennya tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman pun selama ini. Kabuto sudah mengawasi Hyuuga Hinata sejak _Tuan_-nya menanamkan _Cillia_− _media_ yang digunakan untuk menghisap energy kehidupan manusia dari dunia Iblis− pada jantungnya.

Kabuto menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tidak ada hal aneh yang dirasakannya, penampilan pemuda ini seperti manusia pada umumnya. Sweater khaki berbahan wol tebal melekat pas pada badannya hingga ke leher, dibagian lengannya dia gulung hingga setengah lengannya terlihat. Dipadu dengan celana broken white berbahan polyester tebal khas musim dingin pemuda itu terlihat sporty dan casual. Benar-benar tidak ada keanehan pada penampilannya yang wajar tetapi entah mengapa Kabuto merasakan sebuah firasat buruk saat melihat kearahnya.

"Bisa kubantu?"

Suara pemuda itu menyentakan Kabuto dari keterkejutannya. Sial, Kabuto tertangkap basah memandanginya. Kabuto bisa melihat keheranan pada bola mata berwarna sapphire milik pemuda itu.

Gawat, pemuda itu pasti curiga karena Kabuto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Oh maaf kupikir tidak ada orang lain disini selain Hyuuga-san." Kata Kabuto basa-basi. Kabuto masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu perlahan. "Setahu saya Hyuuga-san tidak pernah mau menerima kunjungan selama ini." Pancing Kabuto, mencoba mengorek informasi siapa pemuda ini.

Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat tinggi, "Hina-_chan_ bukannya tidak pernah mau menerima kunjungan, tapi tidak pernah menerima kunjungan bahkan oleh Hiashi-_jii_." Balasan pemuda pirang didepannya, suaranya yang terdengar ringan tapi menuh rasa heran cukup membuat Kabuto menelan ludah gugup.

Pemuda ini mengenal orangtua Hyuuga Hinata,

'_bagaimana bisa?'_ pikirnya,

Kabuto berusaha menampilkan sikap ramah untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ah, maksud saya begitu," elak Kabuto halus dengan senyum permohonan maaf. "Maaf, Hyuuga-_san_ kemana? Saya harus memeriksa keadaannya." Ucap Kabuto menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam sebentar tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Kabuto, sikap ceria yang dirasakan Kabuto perlahan menghilang seiring perubahan gesture pemuda didepannya. Tatapan bingungnya berganti menelisik curiga pada Kabuto. Rasa dingin langsung menjalar pada Kabuto saat kedua _sapphire_ itu menatap langsung matanya. Firasat buruk yang dirasakannya tadi semakin terasa.

"Bukankah jadwal pemeriksaan anda kemarin? Yakushi-_san_." Suara pemuda itu terdengar dingin,

_Deg_.

Tubuh Kabuto kembali menegang. Tidak ada jalan lain. Insting Kabuto mengatakan pemuda ini harus dilenyapkan.

.

BRUGH

"Ukh…" rintih Naruto.

Kabuto menduduki tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai. Kabuto tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Kabuto menahan tangan kanan Naruto dan tangan kanannya mencekik kuat leher Naruto. Sebuah _kekkai_ kecil terpasang di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya Kabuto sempat memasangnya untuk menghalangi keributan yang akan ditimbulkannya dan untuk mencagah kemungkinan Naruto kabur dari cengkramannya.

_Kekkai_ yang terlihat menyedihkan bagi Naruto. Walau demikian cekikannya cukup terasa menyakitkan, sepertinya memang tidak mungkin kalau melawan hanya dengan menggunakan otot.

**『突風。』**gumam Naruto lirih.

Seketika angin bertiup kencang menghantam keras tubuh Kabuto. Cekikannya pada leher Naruto terlepas dan tubuh Kabuto terhempas kebelakang membentur dinding kekkai yang dibuatnya sendiri hingga retak sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh merosot ke lantai.

'_Oopss.' _ Sepertinya Naruto terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan.

Naruto bangun perlahan mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang tidak sengaja tergigit saat Kabuto menerjang. Diusap lehernya yang terasa sakit dengan gesture santai tanpa menurunkan kesiagaannya sedikipun.

Ternyata benar, orang dihadapinya adalah iblis. Hawa dan cakra yang kini memancar dari tubuh Kabuto menjelaskan jati diri sebenarnya. Iblis kelas atas yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kabuto tajam matanya menatap dingin, hilang sudah sikap ramah yang diperlihatkannya tadi. "Aku tidak merasakan cakra dan hawa keberadaanmu. Yang pasti kau bukanlah manusia karena mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan Angin."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman iblisnya yang mengerikan. Iblis di depannya pintar. Naruto memang masih menyembunyikan cakra iblis dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Di dunia mereka, hanya Naruto iblis yang dapat mengendalikan elemen angin sesuka hati tanpa menggunakan cakra sedikitpun. Rahasianya ada pada kemampuannya membuat segel unik. Hanya dia sendiri yang dapat membuka segel yang dibuatnya. Daimaou bahkan mengakui keunikan dan kerumitan segel buatannya.

Hanya saja untuk membuka segel Naruto harus memunculkan aura iblis miliknya. Harusnya Kabuto mampu merasakan aura iblis yang menguar dari tubuhnya, tetapi sepertinya Kabuto tidak bisa merasakan pancaran aura seorang iblis. Memang tidak semua iblis bisa merasakan pancaran aura bangsa mereka sendiri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya." Balas Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kabuto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tidak seharusnya iblis berada di sini. Apalagi dengan manusia yang dihinggapi _Cillia_ berukuran tidak wajar." Kata Naruto _to the point_, membuat Kabuto yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Melihat perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada tubuh Kabuto membuat Naruto bertambah yakin pada kecurigaannya. "Aku benar he? Ternyata parasit itu milikmu."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati Kabuto tiba-tiba tertawa keras. "Sepertinya aku akan dapat masalah kalau memaksakan diri melawanmu." Kabuto berkata disela tawa menyeramkan miliknya.

Naruto tersentak saat menyadari tubuh Kabuto perlahan menjadi transparan. Dia melemparkan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat agar Kabuto tidak dapat lari tetapi anginnya menembus melewati tubuh Kabuto beserta kekkainya.

"_Kuso!"_ umpat Naruto saat menyadari tubuh didepannya sudah berganti dengan ilusi. Kabuto berhasil kabur.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu sosok sepertimu." Kata Kabuto dengan tubuh yang terus menerus transparan dan semakin hilang. "Aku tidak akan menang melawanmu, karena itulah aku benci malaikat." Katanya lagi sesaat sebelum kehadirannya benar-benar hilang tidak terasa lagi oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kasar mendengar perkataan terakhir Kabuto. _"Ore wa akuma da. Tenshi janai. Baka yaro._" Umpat Naruto kesal.

_Kami-sama_. Bahkan dirinya disangka malaikat oleh bangsanya sendiri. Padahal Naruto tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Iblis dan malaikat kan memang sama-sama rupawan, dan menarik. Lalu apa yang salah?

Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya sambil mengerang frustasi saat tidak menemukan jawabannya. Dia benar-benar penasaran mengapa belakangan ini dirinya selalu disangka malaikat.

Kalau Hinata yang menganggapnya seperti itu wajar saja. Dia manusia, dan manusia tidak bisa membedakan iblis atau malaikat karena kemungkinan mereka bertemupun kecil. Itupun kalau manusia sadar mereka bertemu dengan iblis atau malaikat. Tapi kalau iblispun sampai salah sangka mengira dia seorang malaikat Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Tch! mungkin iblis itu buta."_ Batinnya kesal.

.

.

* * *

"_Yareyare_, tempat ini berantakan sekali." Komentar sesosok iblis cantik, mata aquamarinenya bergulir menjelajah ruangan yang baru saja di datanginya.

Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Tsunade bekerja, merasa heran tidak mendapati keberadaan siapapun di dalam ruangan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Tsunade tidak ada diruangan dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan berantakan. Setahu dia atasannya tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan tempatnya kecuali pada jam istirahat, dan sekarang belum terlalu siang untuk istirahat. Mungkin ada sesuatu diluar sana yang harus di cek olehnya.

"_Hora mita!_ Sepertinya ada yang baru kena amukan Tsunade-_sama_ _nee_ Shikamaru." Sedikit terkekeh geli dia berkata pada sosok di belakang yang mengikutinya sambil telunjuknya pada arah meja yang berbelah jadi dua. "Aku penasaran, Naruto atau Sasuke ya yang kena? Kedua iblis itu kan selalu berbuat konyol di depan Tsunade-sama." Gumamnya sendiri. "Ah… sayang sekali aku tidak melihat langsung. Pasti seru melihat perdebatan konyol mereka dan ekspresi kesal Tsunade-sama." Dia terus mengoceh tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bosan yang dilemparkan oleh sosok iblis lain yang sejak tadi mengekorinya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan mata setengah ngantuk ke arah yang dimaksud. "Pasti sakit kena serangan itu." komentarnya malas. "Tidak ada orang disini, kita pulang saja Ino." Shikamaru membalikan badan dan melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Ino.

"Hee?! kita harus melapor dulu Shikamaru!" panggil Ino saat melihat Shikamaru sudah lenyap dibalik tembok.

"Nanti sore saja kita kembali. Percuma kita menunggu disana. Misi itu membuatku lelah, setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat terlebih dahulu." Gerutuan kecil Shikamaru terdengar kecil, menandakan keberadaannya sudah jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri.

"_Mattaku, matta tooitte aitsu ga."_ Gerutu Ino yang langsung melesat dari tempatnya menyusul kekasih iblisnya yang ternyata keberadaannya sudah di luar kastil.

'_Untuk urusan menjauh saja dia paling cepat.' _ batin Ino sebal.

.

Shikamaru baru saja akan memasuki kediamannya bersama dengan Ino kalau saja ia tidak merasakan ada tatapan tajam menusuk mengarah pada mereka yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"_Nande?"_ Tanya Ino heran melihat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

Alih-alih menjawab Shikamaru malah berbalik kebelakang Ino menutupi tubuhnya. "Ada perlu apa dengan kami?" kata Shikamaru pada seseorang yang tidak terlihat membuat Ino langsung waspada.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia akan merasakan kehadiranku." Sebuah suara datar terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya cairan tinta yang bergerak berputar dihadapan Shikamaru dan munculah sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan wajah tersenyum yang terlihat palsu.

"Itu karena ada Ino bersamanya. Pandanganmu selalu menusuk setiap melihat mereka bersama." Sosok lain tak jauh dari pemuda itu muncul dari atas pohon menampakkan seorang pemuda lain dengan tattoo segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya dan seekor anjing besar berwarna putih.

Shikamaru memutar bosan bola matanya mendapati dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Dia berbalik masuk kedalam kediamannya yang tak lama diikuti mereka semua.

"Sai! Kiba!" sapa Ino.

"Benarkah?" Pemuda berkulit pucat memegang dagunya sendiri mencoba menganalisa pengintaiannya tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Sai." Kata Kiba, pemuda bertattoo di kedua pipinya itu menatap datar pada Sai yang sedang dalam posisi berpikirnya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sai menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Ino, kekasih Shikamaru. Hanya saja Sai sesosok iblis yang paling tidak peka situasi. Tingkat pengendalian emosi pun diragukan, itu sebab dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Shikamaru sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan perasaan khusus Sai pada Ino karena Sai tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada kekasihnya−ketidakpekaan Sai terkadang membuat Shikamaru turut menggelengkan kepala.

Bukan tanpa sebab Sai seperti itu, Sai merupakan mantan prajruit hitam dunia iblis yang bertugas menjaga _Daimaou_. Salah satu menu latihan disana dengan menekan hasrat dan emosi ketingkat seminimal mungkin untuk menguatkan insting dan naluri bertarung saat melindungi _Daimaou_ dan efek samping jangka panjang pelatihan itu adalah kehilangan hasrat dan emosimu.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru menatap malas kedua tamu tak diundangnya setelah mereka berada di dalam kediamannya.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru tentang Naruto?" Tanya Kiba, dia menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi yang berada disana sementara Sai hanya memilih diam disudut ruangan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Shikamaru merasa satu alisnya terangkat keatas, "Naruto? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah menyelesaikan misi bersama Sasuke."

Sunyi sesaat. Kiba dan Sai saling melepar pandang sesaat kemudian Kiba mengangguk pelan.

"Ya mereka sudah menyelesaikan." Ganti Sai yang berbicara tanpa posisi dan ekspresi yang berubah, "Tetapi… hanya Sasuke yang kembali."

Shikamaru dan Ino tersentak.

"Sasuke saja? Bagaimana bisa?" tukas Ino tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Dia kembali teringat dengan ruangan Tsunade yang berantakan. "Hah! Jangan-jangan ruangan yang separuh rusak itu karena Tsunade-_sama_ yang…"

"Ya, karena Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan Naruto tidak kembali." Potong Kiba.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Ino cemas, dia tahu benar bagaimana berbahayanya amukan Tsunade.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Daimaou-_sama _datang menghentikannya." Jawab Sai.

Kening Shikamaru berkerut dalam.

"D-Daimaou-_sama?._ _Na_-_Naze?"_

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan misiku dan Ino." Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan akngkat bicara. "Sepertinya misi kita masih akan berlanjut, Ino." Kata Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Lanjut? Tapi kenapa? Harusnya itu sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan Shikamaru." Kata Ino heran

"Tidak, masih ada yang harus kita lakukan. Untung saja tadi kita belum melapor." Kata Shikamaru pelan.

Kiba dan Sai menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

* * *

**『暗闇の中で蓄積された電力、長い眠るから上昇、勤く見る。』**

Sebuah mantra tengah diucapkan oleh suara yang terdengar berat dan menyeramkan. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan tersebut berada jauh di dalam gua bawah tanah. Sinar ungu kehitaman terlihat menguar dari seseorang bertudung hitam yang berdiri di tengah, ruangan itu terlihat terang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali gelap bersamaan dengan hilangnya sinar yang membungkus sosok berjubah hitam.

Senyap sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya sosok tersebut berkata, "Kurang ajar… seluruh kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya pulih. Ini semua karena pasokan energy kehidupan milik gadis itu tiba-tiba terhenti."

"Tuan." Suara lain datang, mengintrupsi pelan kegiatan disana.

"Kau kembali, Kabuto." Tiba-tiba api kecil menyala pada obor yang berada pada empat sisi ruangan, menerangi sosok bertudung hitam yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Bagaimana dengan _Cillia?_" sosok itu kembali bersuara.

"Buruk. Ada seseorang yang menjaganya tapi hamba tidak mengenali mahluk apa dia." Kabuto muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan, didekatinya sosok bertudung kemudian menunduk rendah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Disana hamba bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Dia bukan manusia. Hamba juga tidak merasakan cakra dan hawa iblis pada pemuda itu. Dugaan sementara dia seorang malaikat." Jelas Kabuto.

Sosok bertudung hitam memicingkan matanya tidak suka, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dia malaikat?" tanyanya sinis.

"Iblis tidak akan mau berurusan dengan manusia kecua-" Kabuto menghentikan perkataannya ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Tu-tuan." Kata Kabuto gugup, ia menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam menyadari kesalahannya.

Ya Kabuto melupakan satu hal, _iblis tidak akan mau berurusan dengan manusia kecuali mereka mempunyai tujuan tertentu._

"Apa kau yakin tidak merasakan sedikitpun cakra dan hawanya?"

"Ya, dia memukul mundur sekaligus menghancurkan kekkai hamba hanya dengan angin."

"Angin?"

"Ya, dia mengendalikan angin tanpa mengeluar cakra."

"_Daimaou_ kah? Ah tidak, bukan… kau tidak akan hidup kalau berhadapan dengannya." Kata sosok tersebut pelan, tapi cukup membuat tenggorokan Kabuto tercekat mendengarnya.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama di sana. Kabuto tetap pada posisinya, tidak berani membuka suara suara terlebih dahulu hanya untuk sekedar memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kabuto, lakukan rencana cadangan."

Kabuto tersentak, kepalanya terangkat cepat menatap langsung sosok didepannya. "Ta-tapi tuan! Untuk memanggil mereka butuh cakra yang ba-"

"Karena itu, panggil _dia_."

* * *

"Aaah… Hime..." desah Naruto melihat sosok yang diam sejak tadi mulai menunjukan beberapa gerakan.

"…"

"Tu-tunggu… Hime!" Kedua sapphire Naruto terbelalak terkejut bercampur gugup dengan tatapan horror mendapati sosok tersebut tanpa aba-aba bergerak mendekatinya.

"…"

"Akh! Pelan-pelan! Ugh…" pekik Naruto yang tiba-tiba diserang dengan brutal, manic birunya menatap horror jari-jari mungil putih milik Hinata yang bergerak semakin cepat dengan pola tekanan yang teratur.

"Sedikit lagi." Kata Hinata masih terus berkonsentrasi mengabaikan rancauan Naruto.

Mata Naruto mendelik galak pada Hinata yang masih saja mengabaikannya.

"Arrgh! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!" pekik Naruto panic menyadari dirinya tidak bisa membendung lagi semua efek serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan padanya.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaarrgghh!"

Tubuh Naruto terhempas lemas di sandaran sofa yang terasa empuk di punggungnya setelah menegang beberapa saat, kedua lengannya dibiarkan terkulai di tangan sofa.

.

.

.

.

KLOTAK

.

.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan jatuhkan stick PS milikku Naruto-_kun_!" protes Hinata dengan suara lembutnya, merasa kesal melihat Naruto yang kembali menjatuhkan salah satu bagian game konsol yang baru saja dia miliki.

Naruto menatap datar televisi didepannya yang bertuliskan YOU LOSE dengan latar sosok karakter dengan dobok putih yang dipilihnya jatuh dalam posisi terjengkang mencium tanah beberapa saat lalu, dia menggerutu kecil.

"Kejam." Lirih Naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Ayolah mengalah sekali saja padaku _Hime_, sudah lima kali kau membantaiku habis-habisan." Rajuk Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya mengabaikan protes yang dilayangkan sebelumnya.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak menatap kedua mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca meminta belas kasihannya sebagai tindakan pencegahan agar wajahnya tidak berubah lebih merah lagi oleh kehadiran Naruto yang lagi-lagi terlalu dekat dengannya.

"A-aku s s-sudah membiarkanmu menyerang duluan sampai bar HPku setengah bar." Kata Hinata berusaha mengabaikan degup jantungnya saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang semakin menekuk lucu.

Naruto melepas genggaman Hinata, dia memungut dan menatap stick yang dijatuhkan olehnya dengan kening berkerut-kerut. "Pasti stick ini rusak. Semua kombo yang kau ajarkan tidak keluar saat ku tekan."

"Ma-makannya jangan dijatuhkan tiap kali kau kalah Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata gemas dengan kelakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

'_Dia ini beneran iblis atau bukan sih.'_ Batinnya heran.

"Tukar!" tukas Naruto dengan wajah Innocent sambil mengulurkan stick pada Hinata yang _sweatdrop_.

.

Kurang lebih sudah seminggu Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit, kini dia kembali ke kediaman keluarganya yang besar bersama dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan kembali ke rumahnya yang sepi, tidak bisa dibilang sepi juga karena banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran, hanya saja Hinata tidak dekat dengan mereka. Bahkan adiknya saja jarang sekali pulang.

Oleh karena itu kehadiran Naruto berpembawaan ceria sedikit menghiburnya. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang selalu mempunyai bahan pembicaraan membuat Hinata tidak pernah merasa bosan.

"Aku lapar." Keluh Naruto setelah−lagi-lagi menderita kekalahan, −walau sudah bertukar stick dengan Hinata.

Kekalahan yang dialami Naruto sejak pagi membuat perutnya terasa lapar.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata, dia teringat sesuatu yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. "A-aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyerap energy negative manusia. Apa… apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia ingat betul Naruto mengatakan hanya energy itu yang cepat membuat kekuatannya pulih dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya kegiatan iseng _Hime_, tidak akan begitu berpengaruh padaku." Jawab Naruto santai mengibaskan tangannya seakan menegaskan hai itu benar-benar tidak penting. "Sungguh aku tidak bohong." Kata Naruto lagi pada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit cemas.

"Lalu Naruto-kun ingin makan apa sekarang?" tanya Hinata setelah diam beberapa detik.

Naruto berfikir sejenak.

"Ada sebuah tempat ramai yang ingin aku datangi."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menunggu ucapan naruto selanjutnya.

"Aroma makanan yang dijual kelihatannya sangat lezat."

"Naruto-kun mau makan disana?" tawar Hinata.

"Ayo!" Ajaknya langsung menyambar jaket tebalnya.

.

Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah kedai makanan bernama Ichiraku Ramen dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya merasa tak sabar ingin masuk kedalam, dia menoleh pada Hinata dibelakangnya yang masih berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik dengan wajah pucat.

"Masih takut?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Te-tentu saja! A a a-pa-apaan kecepatan seperti itu." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan horror yang dilemparkan pada Naruto.

Getaran ditubuh Hinata tidak berkurang juga sejak tadi. Hinata mengutuk Naruto yang seenak jidatnya membawa terbang dirinya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Sungguh bukan karena dirinya takut dengan ketinggian, Hinata bahkan pernah berdiri di tepi helicap gedung Hyuuga Crop yang memiliki ketinggian 48 lantai, hanya saja Naruto terbang melesat sangat cepa, tubuhnya seperti dilontarkan ke atas oleh ketapel raksasa, terlebih lagi saat Naruto mendadak menukik tajam sebelum mendarat. Hinata merasa dirinya sedang naik pesawat jet yang akan jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Itu karena kau pertama kali terbang Hime, selanjutnya pas-"

"Ti-tidak mau." tolak Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. Dia kapok terbang, apalagi kalau bersama Naruto.

Naruto berbalik mendekati Hinata, dia bertolak pinggang. "Lalu bagaimana pulangnya nanti?" tanya.

"Naik bus."

"Tahu rutenya?" tanya Naruto lagi, tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata yang menunduk.

_Glek_. Hinata lupa kalau dia tidak pernah berkeliling kota seorang diri.

Seringai penuh kemenangan terukir dibibir Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang mematung.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu cemas begitu. Pulang nanti aku akan terbang pelan-pelan." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata menuju kedai ramen tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu.. te-tetap saja aku tidakmau terbang lagi." Kata Hinata yang masih berusaha protes pada Naruto yang mengabaikankan protesnya.

.

Hening. Suasana ramai kedai yang hampir penuh dengan pelanggan didalamnya mendadak sunyi, mulut mereka seakan terkunci saat melihat sepasang manusia rupawan berjalan bergandengan tangan melenggang menuju konter untuk memesan. Mata mereka terpaku mengikuti kemana sepasang pemuda pemudi itu bergerak. Pakaian mereka tidak mencolok, sama sederhananya dengan pakaian musim dingin pada umumnya, yang membedakan wajah dan pembawaan mereka, yang pria sangat tampan, rambut pirang yang terlihat menawan dengan mata biru memikat dan kulit tannya yang berkesan eksotis. Hampir semua wanita yang berada didalam−tidak perduli berapapun usianya−menahan nafas tanpa sadar saat pria itu melewatinya. Sedangkan yang wanita terlihat seperti boneka, walaupun dia tengah menunduk dengan poni menutupi mata, garis rahangnya yang halus dengan bibir mungil berwarna peach cerah dibalut kulit seputih salju tidak dapat menutupi kecantikan yang dipancarkannya.

Dalam benak mereka bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa kedua orang yang terlihat bak pangeran dan putri kerajaan berada di sini? Apa mereka tidak merasa risih memilih makan di kedai sederhana seperti ichiraku? Keduanya pasti mampu untuk makan di restoran mewah yang lebih layak dengan level mereka.

.

"Na-naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata pelan pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

Mereka berdua terpaksa duduk bergabung dengan orang lain karena semua kursi untuk dua orang sudah penuh.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka agar tidak menatap kita seperti ini." Bisiknya pelan merasa tak nyaman pada beberapa pasang mata yang terus menatap kearah mereka.

"Aku sudah berusaha sejak tadi tetapi pesonamu terlalu kuat, usahaku jadi sia-sia." Keluh Naruto pelan. "Kau terlalu cantik sih _Hime_." Bisik Naruto tepat pada telinga Hinata dengan suara rendah yang terdengar menggoda.

Refleks Hinata menjauhkan telinganya dari Naruto. Dia berusaha menatap galak pada Naruto, wajah cantiknya cemberut dengan pipi menggembung yang menunjukan dirinya tidak menyukai sikap Naruto di tempat umum seperti ini, namun dia juga tidak bisa mengenyahkan semburat merah di pipinya yang muncul karena perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa gemas melihat wajah ngambek Hinata, dicubitnya pipi chubby milik Hinata tanpa memperdulikan kalau sikapnya membuat orang semejanya terpaku antara terpesona oleh senyum dan iri dengan sikapnya.

.

.

"Waaaa…"

Decakan penuh kekaguman, takjub, dan sedikit rasa heran−anggap saja begitu−melanda kedai ramen Ichiraku. Mata para pelanggan lagi-lagi menatap pada sepasang−ralat−sesosok pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatian mereka sejak pertama kali masuk ke dalam kedai.

Tatapan yang semula menganggap dirinya berasal dari sebuah negeri dongeng antah berantah pun berubah.

.

Belasan tumpuk mangkuk ramen kosong terpajang di atas meja depan Naruto. Mata mereka semua tertuju padanya, termasuk Hinata.

Hinata tahu Naruto bukan manusia, dia tidak mempedulikan kemana isi ramen-ramen itu pergi, dia juga tidak mencemaskan Naruto yang nanti akan mengalami sakit perut atau menderita usus buntu karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi mie, tetapi menatap langsung proses pengosongan semua belasan mangkuk tepat didepan matanya cukup membuat nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Entah mengapa perut Hinata mendadak kenyang. Padahal ramen dimangkuknya masih tersisa setengah.

Mata lebar Hinata masih terus mengawasi Naruto yang terus menyumpit lahap ramen dimangkuknya yang hampir tandas.

"Fuuaah~ nikmat sekali." Serunya riang setelah mangkuk ditangannya habis. "Ng? Ramenmu tidak dimakan lagi Hime?" tanya Naruto saat matanya menatap mangkuk ramen Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Untukku saja, sayang kalau makanan seenak ini disisakan." Kata Naruto yang langsung melahap ramen Hinata.

_Duk._

Dalam sekejap isi mangkuk Hinata juga telah bersih.

"_Gochisousamadeshita!" _seru Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Riuh seruan nyaring terdengar kembali melihat Naruto yang sudah selesai makan.

"Du-dua puluh lima setengah mangkuk." Gumam Hinata tak percaya.

.

Sepanjang jalan pulang Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya saat teringat kembali bagaimana ekspresi orang-orang melihat betapa banyaknya jumlah mangkuk ramen yang telah dihabiskan Naruto. Bahkan saat mereka keluar kedaipun semua orang ikut keluar mengantar kepergian Naruto dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berhenti makan hehehe…" cengir Naruto kikuk melihat Hinata yang terus menerus mentertawakannya. "Habis rasanya enak sekali."

"Aku tahu." Kata Hinata masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Setidaknya mereka berhenti menatapmu kan?"

"Ah…Be-betul juga." Jawab Hinata, pipinya sontak memerah.

Mereka berdua memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Hinata masih bersikeras tidak ingin terbang walau Naruto sudah membujuknya berulang kali. Meskipun pengalaman pertamanya dengan Naruto cukup buruk, dia tidak menampik rasa senang yang menghadirkan rasa hangat dihatinya.

Hinata memang selalu merasa senang setiap bersama Naruto. Terutama hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata keluar rumah tanpa dikawal oleh pelayan. Pertama kalinya dia pergi makan malam bersama seseorang yang dikenalnya. Pertama kali berinteraksi bersama banyak orang saat menonton acara makan Naruto, dan pertama kali mengalami kejadian mengesankan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melewati sebuah taman, punggungnya terasa ditabrak oleh sesuatu.

"I… itte."

Naruto tertawa saat menoleh dan melihat Hinata dibalik punggungnya sedang mengaduh dengan tangan mengusap hidung mungilnya.

"Mau main itu Hime?" tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah ayunan kosong di sudut taman kecil. Ditariknya tangan yang lebih kecil darinya saat dia mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

Tidak ada siapapun di taman disana. Malam telah larut ditambah udara dingin khas musim dingin membuat orang enggan keluar rumah.

Hinata melihat Naruto melompat ringan ke atas ayunan, kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada rantai dengan kaki berpijak pada papan seharusnya digunakan untuk duduk. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya dan langsung berayun tinggi tanpa rasa takut.

"Ha-hati-hati Naruto-kun. Kau bisa jatuh." Kata Hinata dengan kening berkerut melihat Naruto yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Hinata. Apa dia lupa kalau Naruto iblis? Berayun seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya jatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Kata Naruto santai. "Sudah lama aku tidak main ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata, dia mendekat dan duduk di ayunan lain di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Terkadang di sela misi, aku suka bermain dan berbaur dengan manusia untuk menghibur diri."

"Misi?"

"Ya, aku bukan iblis bebas seperti iblis lainnya." Kata Naruto pelan. "Ribuan tahun yang lalu aku adalah sesosok iblis jahat yang sering mengacau di dunia iblis. Aku suka bertarung, membunuh sesama iblis, dan banyak melanggar peraturan dunia iblis." Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

Melihat Hinata diam dan terus menatap kearahnya dia memutuskan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Di kurung dan di hukum puluhan tahun tidak membuatku jera, hingga suatu hari Daimaou menawarkan suatu hal yang menarik kalau aku mau bekerja padanya untuk dunia iblis."

Hinata melihat Naruto terkekeh sebentar. Dia tetap diam menunggu, baru kali ini Hinata mendengar Naruto menceritakan tentang dirinya tanpa di tanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tetapi setelah ribuan tahun terlewati akhirnya aku kembali melanggar peraturan." Naruto melirik Hinata, dia tertawa melihat Hinata yang mengerutkan kening tanda dirinya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. "Iblis dilarang tinggal di dunia manusia. Sejak mendengar nyanyianmu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia iblis dan tinggal di dunia manusia."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, Nyanyianmu memanggilku, _Hime."_ Kata Naruto dengan seringai menawan seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam karena pengakuan mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ya?"

Hinata masih menundukan kepala, menutupi wajah yang memerah sejak tadi entah karena udara malam yang semakin dingin atau efek senyuman Naruto sebelumnya. Dia menendang pasir dibawah agar tubuhnya berayun. "Ba-bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang iblis?" tanya Hinata gugup, dia merasa tidak sopan bertanya seperti ini dan meruntuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa… apa kau bahagia?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih. "Aku…"

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan pertanyaannya Naruto memutuskan tetap diam.

"Saat kecil sebelum ibuku meninggal, aku sangat bahagia." Naruto terus diam mendengarkan. Dia tahu bagian itu karena pernah membaca ingatan Hinata. "Saat beliau meninggalkan kami setelah melahirkan adikku, Ayah yang penuh perhatian berubah menjadi dingin. Adik perempuan yang kumiliki tumbuh tanpa pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua."

"Aku berusaha menjadi kakak sebagaimana seharusnya. Setidaknya aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyayanginya, tetapi kami jarang bertemu karena aku terlalu sering opname, kami juga jarang mengobrol. Aku sering pingsan saat memaksakan diri menemaninya bermain. Kelakuanku akhirnya ketahuan ayah karena curiga aku sering pingsan. Ayahku murka pada adikku, dan dia jadi membenciku.

"Sungguh tidak pernah sedikitpun aku menyalahkannya, itu semua karena kecerobohanku saja yang selalu pingsan saat kelelahan bermain. Puncaknya adalah saat dia mengetahui Ayah berubah sejak Ibu meninggal karena melahirkannya.

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, awal semua hancurnya kebahagiaan keluargaku dan Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku mulai mempertanyakan sesuatu…"

"…sebenarnya untuk apa aku hidup."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit malam musim dingin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Sampai detik inipun aku masih mempertanyakan hal itu." Hinata menyentakan kakinya kembali saat merasa ayunannya terhenti. "Saat aku mengetahui vonis dokter yang mengatakan aku mengalami kelainan jantung bawaan dan tidak akan bertahan hingga berusia duapuluh tahun aku memutuskan untuk berhenti meratap. Aku tidak ingin merasa menyesal saat mati nanti. Aku ingin menikmati sisa hidupku meskipun seorang diri. Dan aku masih ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri."

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan menerpa Hinata. Dia menutup matanya menikmati dinginnya hembusan angin musim kelahirannya menerbangkan helaian lembut rambut Hinata.

_Klang._

Mata Hinata langsung terbuka saat merasakan sesuatu berpijak di sisi kiri kanan ayunan yang didudukinya.

"Naruto-kun?" dilihatnya Naruto tengah berdiri di atas ayunan yang sama dengan yang didudukinya.

Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata mendongakkan kepala keatas menatapnya. "Aku akan mendorong ayunan." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang bertansformasi menjadi cengiran lebar. "Pegangan!"

"Kyaaaa."Jerit Hinata saat tiba-tiba dirinya dan Naruto berayun tinggi.

Hinata baru tahu kalau berayun tinggi seperti ini rasanya begitu bebas, ringan dan menyenangkan, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya deritan besi yang terayun cepat.

"Hinata."

Deg.

Jantung Hinata terasa berdegup dan darah di nadinya berdesir mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya tanpa _suffix_-_Hime_ dengan suara yang juga pertama kali didengarnya.

"Kau sudah sehat." Kata Naruto tanpa menghentikan ayunan kakinya. "Aku sudah menyingkirkan _Cillia _dan kau akan hidup lebih dari duapuluh tahun."

Hinata merasakan pijakan kaki Naruto menghilang dari ayunan, tak lama kemudian dia muncul didepan Hinata dengan sayap menawannya terkembang di punggung dan menghentikan laju ayunan Hinata. Naruto membungkukkan badannya sejajar dengan tatapan Hinata, kedua tangannya menangkup lembut rahang mungil Hinata.

Saat sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi Hinata mendapati tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sapphire biru milik Naruto yang memerangkapnya.

"Jawabanmu hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya, tapi kalau jawaban pertanyaan yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan menjawab…" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik lembut.

.

.

.

"_Aku bahagia, karena aku iblis, aku bisa bertemu denganmu._"

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**Istilah :**

『突風。』 : "Tiupan"

Ore wa akuma da. Tenshi janai. Baka yaro. : Aku adalah iblis. Bukan malaikat. Dasar bodoh.

Yareyare : Ya ampun

Hora mita! : hei lihat itu!

Mattaku, matta tooitte aitsu ga : Astaga, sudah jauh saja dia.

Nande : Ada apa?

Naze : kenapa

『暗闇の中で蓄積された電力、長い眠るから上昇、勤く見る。』 : "Wahai kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam kegelapan, bangkitlah dari tidur panjangmu, tunjukanlah padaku."

Gochisousamadeshita : ungkapan rasa terima kasih atas jamuan yang diberikan, diucapkan setelah makan_._

_._

_._

**Hotaru In :**

Konnichiwa~~

Ho kembali lagi dengan chapter ke empat. Ho tetap bersyukur masih bisa melanjutkan sampe chapter ini berkat kopian buku kumpulan mitologi dan legenda jepang(gk sengaja nemu dipojok lemari) dengan tulisan bak cacing berdisko yang memaksa Ho CLBK-an lagi sama kamus kanji+bermesraan lewat whatsapp sama makhluk sipit nyebelin sampe Ho brasa pengen ngirim dia+ mulut tajemnya keluar angkasa. Tenang kita gk brantem kok cuma adu mulut saking frustasinya ngeja istilah aneh yang ditulis pake tulisan entah dari jaman mana tuh huruf muncul.(#tepok jidat). Tapi gk sia-sia, Berkat salah satu kisah cinta di mitologi itu Ho dapet ide secara garis besar untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya! Bwahahahahahahahah… #psycholaugh

Semoga tetep nyantol dah tu ide mpe cerita ini kelar. #amien

.

Naaaaahhhh sepertinya kemunculan Kabuto mudah sekali ketebak ya, bwahahahah… Ino,Shikamaru, Sai, ma Kiba juga dah muncul heheheh… satu misteri kenapa cillia bisa ada di Hinata sudah terjawab, misteri siapa dalangnya juga dah pada tau kan? #nyengir innocent.

Hubungan NaruHina juga udah mulai deket, walau belum anget-anget banget sih hehehe, semoga interaksi NaruHina disini berasa… amin. Oh ya dan untuk adegan main PS mereka… pasti ada beberapa dari reader yang berimajinasi tinggi~ Hayoo ngaku hihihihi.

.

"Chapter ini khusus Ho persembahkan untuk PidyNeko yang kemaren kena musibah kecopetan di lobi hotel、 あんしんしろ、すべての最高のために、悲しいじゃない！もっとがんばらなくちゃ！ OK！belom rejeki neng, anggep aja paspor, visa ma ktp u kadarluarsa jadi kudu ngurus lagi ;) Psstt: おみあげ忘れないでください。#evilsmirk. Warning! Do not receive chocolate! Not cool every back ya' lugger chocolate didn't?! chocolate enthusiast :p *Plaaaak #ditimpuk coklat"

.

SPECIAL THANKS FOR:

Nervous, Ayon R. Marvell, , JeastTheNinja, vantz, UzumakiKito, Yourin Yo, Yui Kazu, j, kensuchan, Blue-senpai, Aoi Namikaze Kezia, Manguni, Red devils, Guest, wafihidayatulloh, akbar123, Soputan, dikdik717, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, bala-san dewa, Bunshin Anugrah ET, AF Namikaze, Akira no Rinnegan, Karizta-chan, Utsukush hana-chan, amu-b, septika2

without all of you, I can't make a story

Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fict Ho, berminat review? ^^

Akhir kata Ho ucapkan

**本当にありがとうございます。**

**Hotaru Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Aku bahagia, karena aku iblis, aku bisa bertemu denganmu._"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa berukuran 40x40 cm, dialih pandangannya dari sosok Naruto yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri− menembaki bebek-bebek yang berterbangan di dalam televisi menggunakan salah satu konsol game berbentuk pistol meniru gaya _koboy_. Wajahnya terasa panas, rona merah di kedua pipinya tidak juga mau hilang. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdebar cepat setiap kali teringat ucapan di malam itu.

'Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi padaku.' _Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto, Hinata ingat betul bagaimana kristal _sapphire_ Naruto terlihat begitu menawan hingga mendapati dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, sikapnya yang lembut juga nada yang terucap begitu tulus dan penuh akan rasa syukur begitu tepatri di kepala Hinata.

Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali Hinata rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dia tidak suka dengan luapan perasaan yang begitu membuncah hingga membuatnya kacau seperti ini, ini bukan dirinya. Selama ini Hinata selalu bisa meredam segala macam emosi yang datang menghampirinya, tidak peduli seberapa besarnya emosi tidak menyenangkan itu menghantam Hinata pasti bisa meredamnya. Perasaan ini berbeda, meskipun tidak suka karena terlalu menggebu-gebu Hinata tidak menampik dirinya menyukai rasa hangat yang juga turut hadir bersamaan dengan perasaan itu.

Hinata menghela nafas pelahan, berupaya meredam debaran yang dirasakan jantungnya.

Bagaimana bisa sesosok iblis dapat begitu senang hanya karena bertemu dengannya? Sungguh Hinata tidak habis pikir, dipikir berapa kalipun dan dari sudut manapun dia tetap tidak mengerti sama sekali atas dasar apa Naruto berkata seperti itu.

Sisi logika Hinata berteriak agar tidak percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan iblis, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan iblis adalah buruk. Mereka egois, penuh dengan hasrat duniawi dan gemar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Mereka akan melakukan hal apa saja dan dengan cara apapun untuk mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Setidaknya itu beberapa hal yang diketahui Hinata saat mencari berbagai informasi tentang iblis dari buku maupun internet. Terlebih lagi dengan pengakuan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri bukanlah sosok iblis yang baik, gemar menghasut manusia hanya untuk menyerap energy negative mereka, gemar berbuat kekacauan, hingga gemar membunuh sesama iblis. Tidak ada satupun yang baik dari tiga hal yang disebutkan Naruto.

Kalau sesama iblis saja dia suka membunuh, bagaimana dengan manusia? Pernahkah Naruto membunuh manusia?

Hinata menghela nafas lagi, kali ini merasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena bisa sampai berpikiran seperti itu.

Di lain sisi, hati kecil Hinata mengatakan dirinya harus percaya pada Naruto, hati kecil Hinata percaya bahwa Naruto tidaklah sama dengan iblis lainnya meskipun dirinya sendiri mengakui dia bukan sosok iblis baik. Di dunia ini, mana ada maling mengakui dirinya adalah maling kan? Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Hinata.

Dan kalaupun benar dengan yang dikatakannya kalau dia bukan iblis yang baik lalu mengapa… mengapa Naruto begitu baik pada dirinya?

Sejak Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disebut _Cilliata−_atau_ Cillia _manapun boleh dari dalam tubuhnya, Hinata tidak pernah lagi merasakan nyeri pada jantungnya, tubuhnya yang dulu terasa berat jika digerakan pun kini terasa ringan, dia juga tidak pernah merasakan demam atau tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit seakan mau pecah hingga kadang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Tim dokter yang selama ini menangani Hinata pun dibuat bingung dengan perubahan fisik Hinata yang semakin lama semakin membaik dengan cepat. Oleh karena itu Hinata diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit saat berat badannya sudah kembali ideal.

Pemikiran mengenai dokter, ada hal yang menganjal di hati Hinata. Sebelum Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit, dia diwajibkan menjalani medical cek up menyeluruh. Saat melakukan runtinitas itu biasanya ada satu dokter yang tidak pernah absen menghadirinya.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Tanpa sadar Hinata menyuarakan nama tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata melupakan dokter yang selalu merawatnya sejak kecil?

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar suara suara baritone milik Naruto terdengar tepat disampingnya. Didapatinya Naruto tengah duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_! Kau membuatku terkejut." Kata Hinata gugup, refleks dia bergeser menjauhkan tubuhnya mengingat jarak mereka yang lagi-lagi terlalu dekat. Bukan karena tidak suka kalau Naruto dekat-dekat dengannya, hanya saja Hinata tidak sanggup menahan debaran jantung dan rona merah yang bisa dipastikan kembali bertengger di pipinya.

"Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi, kau saja yang sibuk melamun _Hime_." Kata Naruto membela diri. "Ada apa memang dengan iblis itu?" tanyanya.

Tu-tunggu, iblis katanya? Dokter Yakushi-san itu iblis?

Hinata melotot pada Naruto, Hinata tidak salah dengar kan?

"I-iblis?"

'_Dokter baik hati itu iblis?' _sangsinya dalam hati, kepala Hinata menggeleng tak percaya, ini konyol, kenapa Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa… ti-tidak mungkin dia-"

"Kau lupa aku siapa _Hime_?" Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dengan santai, dia bisa merasakan keterkejutan pada diri Hinata, "Kami bisa membedakan semua makhluk astral hanya dengan merasakan pancaran cakra dan hawa keberadaan mereka." _Serta aura mereka_, tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Naruto-_kun_ tahu? Mak-maksudku kenapa−tidak bukan, Apa Naruto-kun kenal padanya?" Tanya Hinata bingung, rasa ketidak percayaan masih bercokol dalam hatinya, seingatnya Naruto memang datang di hari yang sama dengan jadwal pemeriksaan dokter itu, tetapi mereka tidak bertemu. Naruto datang menjelang tengah malam.

"Dia langsung menyerang begitu melihatku." Jelas Naruto.

"A-apa!" Hinata tersentak kaget, "Ka-kapan? Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku padaku Naruto-_kun_." Tanyanya dengan kening berkerut cemas, rasa cemas pada Naruto dan ketidak percayaan pada kenyataan bahwa dokter itu adalah seorang iblis bercampur menjadi satu.

"Saat itu kau tidur Hime, aku juga sedang membuka kiriman game konsol milikmu, tahu-tahu dia datang, bertanya dirimu dan langsung menyerang." Kata Naruto Innocent, dia tidak bohong memang itulah yang terjadi, Naruto hanya melewatkan detail kronologis.

"A-Apa! i-itu sudah sebulan yang lalu Naruto-_kun_! Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang?" protes Hinata. "Dan dia menyerangmu? Kenapa?" lanjutnya setengah bergumam, Hinata sedikit shock mendengar penjelasan cerita Naruto. "Apakah… apakah dia… maksudku_... e… to…_ apa dia…" _mati_? Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan menyeramkan Naruto yang sedang menghabisi dokter baik hati.

"Kupikir tidak penting kau tahu mengenai kejadian itu dan Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya." Jawab Naruto jujur, dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dirinya diserang, "Oh! Dia kabur, aku tidak sempat membunuhnya." Kata Naruto seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah murung. Tidak sulit menebaknya, pasti Hinata berpikir seperti itu setelah sebelumnya Naruto pernah mengaku suka membunuh sesama iblis. Hinata pasti takut padanya.

Dilihatnya Hinata menghela nafas lega, sesaat Hinata meliriknya tapi langsung membuang wajah dan menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, dia juga tak suka melihat sikap Hinata yang selalu menjauhinya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Apa kau masih tidak suka padaku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya,

_Ha?_ Apa maksud Naruto?

"Atau takut padaku…" lanjutnya pelan. Hatinya terasa sedikit tercubit melihat Hinata yang terus-terusan menjauh dari dirinya.

Takut pada Naruto? Yang benar saja? Hinata _tidak pernah_ merasakan perasaan itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"A-Apa? ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu!" jawaban cepat Hinata membuat Naruto kembali menatap Hinata. "Ma-ma-ma-maksudku ti-tidak seperti itu. A-aku tidak takut padamu." Jelas Hinata salah tingkah karena tatapan Naruto yang terlihat begitu menuntut jawaban. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa sampai mengira dirinya mempunyai rasa takut padanya, _Kami_-_sama_… Hinata tidak pernah merasakan itu, justru _sebaliknya_.

"Su-sungguh!" Bantahnya gugup berusaha meyakinkan Naruto yang melemparkan ekspresi penuh keraguan dengan tangan bergoyang ke kanan-kiri dan warna pipinya yang kembali merona merah yang justru membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

Sebegitu takutkah Hinata hingga pipinya berubah semakin merah karena menahan takutannya?

_Ah_, kau _bodoh_ sekali Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa selalu menjauhiku?" tanya Naruto lagi, dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Hinata yang selalu menghindarinya saat ditanya penyebabnya atau menolak saat diajak bermain game seperti sebelumnya. "Kau selalu menjauh setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu, _Hime._"

Hinata kembali tersentak mendengar pertanyaan penuh dengan nada menuntut untuk di jawab. Jadi begitu, Naruto mengira dirinya takut karena sikapnya yang refleks menjaga jarak. "I-i-i-i-i-i-itu… Bu bu-bukan apa-apa." elak Hinata bertambah gugup, kini dia bingung harus memberi jawaban apa pada Naruto. Kepalanya berfikir keras mencari alasan logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Tidak mungkin kan Hinata mengatakan jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap berada di dekat Naruto, tidak mungkin juga kan Hinata mengatakan perutnya terasa bergetar aneh setiap kali indera penciumannya menangkap harum citrus menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto dikarenakan menahan godaan untuk tidak terus menerus menghirupnya, dan tidak akan mungkin kan Hinata mengatakan betapa darahnya langsung berdesir begitu cepat saat kulit mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan, oh dan demi _kami-sama!_ yang lebih membuat Hinata merasa lebih gila adalah dirinya menikmati itu semua! _Tidak!_ _Tidak akan!_ Sampai matipun Hinata _tidak akan pernah_ punya keberanian mengatakan hal se-_erotis_ itu. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Hinata ingin lari dan bersembunyi dari Naruto, apalagi kalau sampai dia mengatakannya, bisa-bisa Hinata nekat mengubur diri sendirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya.

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya." Tukas Naruto, matanya menyipit curiga menatap Hinata yang masih saja terdiam. "Apa susahnya mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, _Hime_?" cecar Naruto.

'_Susah! Sangat. Susah!'_ jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"T t te-terlalu memalukan. A-aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya." Jawab Hinata sedikit histeris karena Naruto terus mendesaknya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dibenamkan kembali wajahnya pada bantal sofa yang sejak tadi dipeluknya, meruntuki dirinya yang tidak tahan menerima tatapan Naruto yang seperti aparat keamanan mengintrograsi seorang penjahat, dia tidak akan bisa tidak bicara gugup di depan Naruto. Bukan karena dia seorang penjahat tapi lebih karena Naruto itu sendiri.

"Apa?" Kata Naruto tak percaya mendengar jawaban Hinata yang diluar dugaannya, "Memalukan maksudmu… Kau… sedang malu? Benar begitu _Hime_?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar Hinata berkata _'memalukan'_. Benarkah gadis didepannya sedang merasa malu? Serius?

Anggukan kecil kepala Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"_Sungguh?_ Kau sedang tidak takut padaku melainkan malu padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi-lagi merasa kurang yakin.

_Geez_ Naruto. Tidak perlu bertanya sampai dua kali. Sasuke pasti sudah mengataimu _dobe_ kalau dia berada di sini.

Hinata kembali menganggukan kepalanya lebih tegas membuat Naruto sejenak terdiam.

"Oh ya ampun!" Naruto mendesah lega dan tertawa geli, menertawakan diri sendiri karena ketakutan yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan, bagaimana bisa kecemasan mengambil alih dirinya hingga dia melupakan sorot mata Hinata saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

_Ya, hanya sorot mata terkejut tanpa ada kilatan rasa takut sedikitpun._

Hinata menjerit kecil, kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba menarik kedua lengannya hingga tubuhnya jatuh menabrak dada bidang di depannya, Naruto yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sangat erat. Hingga membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas, tetapi sedetik kemudian justru dia yang menahan nafasnya saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Permata _sapphire_ didepannya menatap lurus tepat pada _amethyst_ miliknya, mata itu menyorot tajam secara intens tapi pancarannya terasa lembut dan hangat. Tatapan yang tanpa sadar membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata hanyut dan turut melebur kedalam lautan biru milik Naruto. Dia benar-benar membuat kesadaran Hinata kian menipis.

"_Terima kasih." _

Perkataan Naruto menarik kembali kesadaran Hinata ke dunia nyata.

_Eh?_ Terima kasih untuk apa? Kenapa Naruto berterima kasih?

Naruto kembali memeluk, kali ini tidak terlalu erat seperti sebelumnya, dia juga merebahkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Hinata yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Hinata sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas sejuk Naruto di lehernya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu."

Hinata tersentak, lagi-lagi… Naruto membuat dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa Naruto bisa berbicara seperti itu tanpa beban. Bukankah dia adalah iblis? Seorang iblis merasa bersyukur telah bertemu dengan manusia, terlebih lagi manusia itu adalah dirinya, dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengerti untuk apa dia hidup saat ini.

Dan kenapa hatinya terasa hangat setiap kali mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti, bahkan saat kedua lengannya terulur memeluk punggung dan tangannya mengait di bahu tegap Naruto pun Hinata masih tidak mengerti juga kenapa dia melakukan hal ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah nyaman, dipejamkannya kedua mata dan disenderkannya kepala Hinata pada kepala Naruto, dia mencoba meresapi rasa nyaman yang semakin menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin, dipatrikannya semua yang dirasakannya saat ini di dalam kepalanya, dan Hinata tidak ingin kenyamanan ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Angel? No Devil!**

**Diclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel? No Devil!©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance, H/C, Fantasy**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MissTypoo(s), Gaje**

**Bagi yang Anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!**

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap….

Dingin…

Licin…

Basah?

Dimana ini?

Batu? Apa aku sedang meraba sebuah batu? Tempat apa ini?

Tetesan air terdengar bergema di sekelilingku, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya genangan air yang mengiringi setiap langkah kakiku.

Tempat ini gelap sekali, aku bisa merasakan uap panas mengepul yang berasal dari hembusan nafasku yang sedikit memburu, jantungku juga berdebar tak karuan dan tubuhku gemetar menahan rasa takut dan gelisah yang tidak kuketahui.

Apa karena kegelapan ini?

Tidak, kurasa tidak… Aku tahu aku takut tempat gelap, tetapi aku merasa bukan karena itu aku takut. Rasa takut ini melebihi ketakutanku pada tempat gelap.

Apa karena aku tidak tahu dimana ini atau bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat ini?

Kurasa tidak juga, buktinya aku tetap berjalan dengan tangan masih tetap setia berpegangan pada sesuatu yang terasa keras seperti batu, tapi licin dan basah.

Sebenarnya aku mau kemana? Dan mengapa dadaku terasa sesak tidak karuan seperti ini?

Takut, aku sungguh takut, gelisah… dan cemas…

Sekelebat senyuman hangat dari wajah seseorang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku.

"Naruto-_kun._" Gumamku tanpa sadar. Suaraku terdengar keras dan menggema beberapa kali.

Ah! Aku ingat!

Aku ke sini karena Naruto. Aku di sini karena Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… kau dimana?'_

Tanpa sadar, langkahku semakin cepat, semakin lebar, dan akhirnya aku berlari.

Aku tidak peduli lagi betapa gelap dan dinginnya gemericik air yang semakin membuat tubuhku basah, aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat ini, yang aku inginkan hanya satu.

Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun! _Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUUUN!" jeritku kalut memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Semakin banyak aku memanggilmu semakin besar rasa takutku. Takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, dan takut tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.

Aku gelisah, aku cemas, aku… _'Naruto-kun, kau di mana?'_

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO."

Semakin lama mataku terbiasa dengan kegelapan, samar aku bisa melihat dimana aku berlari.

Ini… lorong gua? Dan itu… cahaya?

Kupercepat langkahku begitu menangkap setitik cahaya pada ujung gua. Aku tidak mempedulikan sakit pada paru-paru dan tenggorokanku yang protes karena terus berlari dan berteriak, aku tidak mempedulikan telapak kakiku yang semakin terasa perih karena batu-batu tajam yang terhampar di sepanjang jalan.

Sreeet..

"Ah!"

Byuur.

Sesuatu yang licin membuatku terjatuh ke genangan air di bawah.

Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhku yang basah aku kembali bangkit dan berlari. Aku ingin secepat mungkin bertemu Naruto, tidak ada waktu untuk merintih, tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengeringkan air yang mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

Lariku semakin cepat melihat sinar yang perlahan semakin mendekat, hingga seberkas sinar terang langsung menyambut begitu kakiku menjejak di sana, membutakan pandanganku sesaat sebelum aku kembali membuka mata…

Dan aku menemukan sosoknya…

Aku melihatnya…

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang selalu tegak bersinar itu kini lepek menggelap dan basah.

Pemuda bermata biru yang sering kali berkilat jahil itu kini redup.

Pemuda dengan sudut bibir yang selalu tertarik ke atas kini berhiaskan liquid segar berwarna merah.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman pada bibir tipis itu…

Air dari mataku kembali mengalir deras mendahului tubuhku yang mendadak kaku, jantungku terasa berhenti, dadaku terasa terjepit, dan mataku terbelalak lebar seakan keluar dari rongganya.

Ya, akhirnya aku melihatnya, aku bertemu dengannya…

tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku berharap akan menemukan sosoknya dalam keadaan seperti ini…

"_Nigero… Hinata…"_

Gerakan lemah bibir Naruto yang terbaca olehku bagai petir yang menyentakkan kesadaranku kembali.

"Naruto-_kun_." Panggilku lemah setelah berhasil menemukan kembali suara yang sebelumnya sempat hilang akibat shock melihat sosok tubuhnya tengah diangkat oleh seekor ular besar berkepala delapan dengan salah satu kepalanya.

"Tidak…" kataku bersamaan dengan kakiku yang semakin mendekat saat melihat kepala ular yang mengangkat Naruto perlahan akan menelannya. "Tidaak! Tidaaaaak!" jeritku sambil berlari menghampiri ke arah Naruto.

Aku takut… Aku takut… ular itu akan menelan Naruto! Tidak! Jangan!

"_Nigero…"_

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

"…._ta."_

_._

_._

"_Hinata…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata!"

Sentakan tegas tidak terlalu kuat dilakukan pada kedua bahu Hinata oleh Naruto saat melihat gadis itu bangun terduduk dari tidurnya. Hal itu dia lakukan setelah berulang kali dirinya gagal membangunkan Hinata. Jelas sekali Hinata mengalami mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin dia menjerit histeris tengah malam begini menyerukan namanya sambil menangis dalam keadaan tidur.

Ini kedua kalinya Naruto melihat Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya ketika dirumah sakit saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, kali ini Naruto melihat Hinata seakan masih berada di dalam mimpinya walau kedua mata gadis ini sudah terbuka penuh−baca : melotot− dan menatap langsung tepat pada mata Naruto. Naruto menatap cemas _amethyst_ di depannya yang menyorot kosong dengan airmata yang masih mengalir deras, bibir tipis Hinata juga masih terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hinata!" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya dan menyentakkan Hinata sekali lagi agar pandangan gadisnya kembali focus ke dunia nyata.

Naruto merasakan bahu Hinata menegang sebentar dan perlahan sorot mata Hinata kembali terisi cahaya dan tangisnya terhenti, tanda kalau usahanya menarik Hinata kembali ke alam nyata berhasil.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto lagi lebih lembut tanpa memutus tatapanya pada Hinata. Dihapusnya jejak air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku di sini. Aku di sini Hinata." Lanjutnya.

"Astaga… Na-naruto-_kun! _Naruto-_kun!_"Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan mungil miliknya."_Kami-sama… Kami-sama_… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, matanya menjelajah seluruh wajah Naruto seakan mencari sesuatu yang hilang, "Tubuhmu bagaimana? Kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?" Hinata masih menjelajah sambil terus merancau, menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang mencengkram bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah _Hime_, _tenanglah_." Kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap perlahan punggung Hinata dengan gerakan menenangkan.

Hinata memeluk Naruto dan kembali terisak sambil terus menggumamkan kata syukur, otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang perlahan merileks terasa dalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto penasaran apa yang dialami Hinata di dunia mimpinya hingga sulit sekali membuatnya bangun walau dia sudah berkali-kali memanggil dan mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang menggeliat gelisah. Dan sikap tidak biasa Hinata kali ini semakin membuat Naruto penasaran dengan mimpinya. Dirinya tidak menampik rasa senang mengetahui Hinata memimpikan dirinya sampai merancaukan namanya berkali-kali, tetapi kalau sampai menjerit histeris sambil menangis ketakutan seperti ini Naruto merasa tidak senang. Rasa khawatir dan sorot mata cemas serta ketakutan yang terpancar dalam _amethyst_ Hinata seakan menjelaskan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya pada mimpi gadisnya.

Naruto harus mencari tahu apa yang baru saja dimimpikan oleh Hinata.

.

"Jadi?"

"A-apanya?"

Naruto memutar kembali kedua bola matanya mendapati respon minim Hinata.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di samping jendela kamar Hinata. Naruto bersedekap gemas menatap Hinata yang terus-terusan menghindari interogasi mengenai mimpi yang dialaminya malam tadi. Hinata selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan lupa atau tidak ingat saat ditanyai.

"Apakah merancau menyebut namaku sambil menangis menjerit-jerit sepanjang malam hal yang wajar? Oh, setelah bangun pun masih juga terus-terusan menangis dan menyebut-nyebut na-"

"A-aku tidak terus-terusan menangis dan menyebut-nyebut na-namamu." Bantah Hinata memotong pertanyaan Naruto dengan cemberut karena Naruto terlalu melebih-lebihkan ceritanya, pipinya sedikit merona saat Naruto menyinggung kejadian setelah dia tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Iya kok terus-terusan." _Kekeuh_ Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, hanya pertama saja aku memanggilmu. Lagi pula saat sadar aku sudah tidak menangis." Bantah Hinata dan langsung menyesal saat melihat senyum lebar Naruto. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal menyaadari dirinya terpancing oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak usah mengelak lagi. Ceritakan!" kata Naruto bersikeras agar Hinata menceritakan mimpi yang dialaminya. "Atau… " Naruto menggeser duduknya mendekati Hinata, "Mau kucium lagi seperti kemarin malam?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata dengan suara menggoda.

.

Buuk.

"Me-mesum!" pekik Hinata dengan pipi berwarna merah setelah memukul guling sofa yang dipeluknya ke wajah Naruto. Sempat-sempatnya Naruto menggoda Hinata ditengah intrograsinya.

Hinata membalikan badan membelakangi Naruto yang sedang mentertawai sikap kikuknya. Ingatan Hinata kembali melayang pada malam dirinya terbangun dari mimpi. Tidak mungkin Hinata melupakan kejadian malam tadi. Hinata tidak menyesal hal itu terjadi, dia hanya meruntuki dirinya yang bersikap begitu berlebihan dihadapan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia berubah menjadi semanja itu hanya karena mimpi?

Ketakutan akan mimpi itu membuat Hinata hilang kendali sampai dirinya enggan melepas pelukannya dan memaksa Naruto untuk berjanji sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum melepaskan pelukan dirinya dari Naruto.

Malam itu Naruto bersikap sangat lembut, tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Hinata yang masih terus menangis, hatinya lega, bersyukur menyadari semua kejadian yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang membuatnya takut untuk kembali memejamkan mata walau dirinya lelah sehabis menangis.

.

"_Jangan tinggal kan aku. Apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah padaku Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata setengah memaksa pada Naruto yang memandang heran bercampur bingung._

"_Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana malam ini, tidak perlu khawatir Hime." Kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata yang masih saja gelisah._

"_Tidak hanya malam ini." Gusar Hinata makin mendekap erat punggung yang terasa nyaman dan meringsut semakin dekat ke pangkuan Naruto, kegelisahan dalam hatinya melenyapkan kegugupan dan rasa malu yang dimilikinya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto._

_Mimpi buruk itu memang dirasa terlalu nyata bagi Hinata, bahkan sampai dirinya sudah sepenuhnya sadar seperti sekarang mimpi buruk itu masih saja terasa menghantui kepalanya. Mimpi itu berbeda dengan mimpi buruk Hinata yang lain, biasanya Hinata langsung lupa setelah terbangun tetapi tidak dengan sekarang. Dirinya justru merasa gelisah saat mendapati dirinya ternyata masih mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya dengan sangat jelas hingga ke detail terkecil. _

"_Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku kemanapun ke tempat jauh yang tidak aku ketahui, ke tempat yang tidak bisa aku datangi. Aku mohon. Berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun dan terus berada di sisiku selamanya." Pinta Hinata dengan suara memelas seakan dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto._

_Hampir saja Naruto tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka mendengar permintaan Hinata. Naruto memang tidak akan membiarkan pergi dari sisinya dan Naruto selalu menginginkan Hinata berada di sisinya tidak perduli walau gadis itu suka atau tidak. Namun mendengar permintaan Hinata barusan terasa bagai mimpi._

_Sadarkah Hinata dengan ucapannya? _

_Oh atau dirinya sendiri sedang mimpi sekarang._

"_Aku mohon. Aku mohon Naruto-kun. Berjanjilah padaku."_

_Rengekan pelan Hinata kembali terdengar. Naruto mengurai paksa pelukan erat Hinata perlahan dan selembut mungkin agar tidak melukainya, dia dapat merasakan keengganan Hinata melepaskan kaitan lengan miliknya pada punggung Naruto. Ya memang Hinata tidak mau dan tidak berniat melepas dekapannya._

_Ditangkupnya kembali wajah Hinata yang tertunduk kecewa tidak bisa melawan tenaga Naruto untuk tetap bertahan. Kegelisahan dan kecemasan terus saja membayang pada sorot mata Hinata saat tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. _

"_Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau minta?" tanya Naruto serius, ekspresi pada wajahnya menegaskan dia tidak main-main bertanya pada Hinata. Tak tampak kilatan jahil pada mata yang masih terus mengawasi Hinata untuk memastikan kesungguhan gadis dihadapannya._

_Hinata langsung mengangguk mantap tanpa ragu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Kau sadar siapa aku sebenarnya? Resiko permintaanmu terlalu besar. Hidupmu akan berubah dan Aku bukan seorang manu-"_

"_Aku tidak peduli." Potong Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu dan apapun yang akan terjadi padaku dan bagaimana kehidupanku nanti." Tegas Hinata dengan suara mantap yang mengejutkan Naruto. "Aku takut. Benar-benar takut." Hinata balas menatap Naruto. "Aku takut ibuku akan meninggalkanku ketika melihat beliau koma setelah melahirkan adikku, aku takut sewaktu ayah pertama kali meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah yang luas ini, aku takut pertama kali mendengar vonis dokter yang mengatakan batas umurku, tetapi kini… aku lebih takut kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku, membayangkan aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu pun aku tak sanggup rasanya… menakutkan. Melebihi rasa takut pada kematianku sediri."jelas Hinata frustasi, air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa ijin teringat bagaimana perasaannya melihat Naruto yang masih saja menyuruhnya pergi melarikan diri tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang akan ditelan oleh monster berbentuk seperti ular yang memiliki delapan kepala dalam mimpinya._

_Dan Hinata menyadari, hal itu bisa saja benar-benar terjadi mengingat Naruto sendiri bukanlah seorang manusia. Hinata tidak akan sanggup melihat Naruto terluka parah seperti itu, tidak akan pernah sanggup._

_Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menekan dan memangut lembut bibirnya kembali menarik Hinata dari lamunan. Pangutan yang dirasakannya sedikit banyak membantu Hinata menyingkirkan rasa paranoid yang sejak tadi tidak juga mereda. _

_Hinata baru menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto menghentikan pangutannya, menjauhkan wajahnya dengan senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Dia juga baru menyadari nafasnya sedikit terengah._

"_Aku berjanji." Ucap Naruto sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka kembali memanggutnya sedikit lebih kuat. _

_Kecupan-kecupan kecil Naruto semakin cepat saat merasakan Hinata juga membalas ciumannya penuh hasrat. Sebelah tangan Naruto bergeser ke tengkuk Hinata, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, naruto memiringkan kepalanya menjilati bibir bawah Hinata antusias, menyesapi bibir yang terasa manis sesekali menghisapnya hingga bibir itu tampak sedikit bengkak. Lenguhan kecil Hinata tidak disia-siakan lidah Naruto untuk masuk menjelajah dan mengecap rasa yang lebih di dalam mulut gadisnya, menyapu dinding epitel atas dan membujuk lidah Hinata agar saling mengait sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Semakin panas Naruto menciumnya, semakin kencang telinganya mendengar lenguhan menggairahkan dari Hinata…_

_Tidak perlu ada kata cinta untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua saat ini. Karena bahasa tubuh terkadang lebih tepat dalam menggambarkan suasana hati mereka._

.

.

"Memikirkanku?" tanya Naruto narsis membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan sengaja Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang langsung menunduk sia-sia karena Naruto sudah melihat dengan jelas rona merah pekat hadir dipipi porselen Hinata.

"A-aku ma-mau mandi dulu." Ucap Hinata gugup, dia langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju arah kamar mandi.

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto melihat Hinata yang kikuk karena salah tingkah.

"Mau kutemani?" Teriak Naruto jahil menawarkan diri.

Tawa Naruto meledak saat mendengar suara debaman keras pintu kamar mandi menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Menyenangkan menganggu Hinata _nee_ Naruto…

.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega setelah memastikan pintu kamar mandinya terkunci rapat. Rona merah belum sepenuhnya hilang dari pipinya saat dirinya berkaca pada lemari besar penuh berisi handuk dan peralatan lengkap untuk mandi.

Sensasi ciuman pertama yang dirasakan Hinata semalam benar-benar meracuni pikiran Hinata, matanya beberapa kali diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah bibir Naruto saat mereka berbicara. Belum lagi ulah Naruto yang terus saja menggodanya sejak dirinya pagi.

_Baka_ Hinataa…Bagaimana dia tidak habis digoda kalau dia sendiri mendapati dirinya bangun dari posisi memeluk erat Naruto yang juga tertidur dibawahnya, runtuknya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia masih memeluk Naruto padahal Naruto sudah meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

Hinata melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kimono handuk sambil terus menggerutu meruntuki kebodohannya. Dia menutup aliran air pada bathtub sebelum membuka keran dan mengisinya. Di raihnya sisir yang terletak di atas wastafel dan duduk pada toilet yang tertutup tak jauh dari sana.

Saat itu Hinata yang panic langsung bangun dan membuat Naruto juga ikut terbangun.

"_Akhirnya bangun juga, pelukanmu erat sekali sampai aku tidak bisa kemana-mana." Kata Naruto dengan suara serah khas orang bangun tidur tidak menyadari dirinya sukses membuat wajah Hinata lebih terbakar malu. "Ohayou~" ucapnya lagi sambil mengecup lembut kening Hinata._

Hinata menghela nafas panjang ditengah kegiatannya menunggu bathtub penuh sambil menyisir,

_Argh_ ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Batinnya menjerit.

Tetapi…

Kelebatan bayangan Naruto di mimpinya…

Bagaimana ekspresinya…

Bagaimana keadaannya…

Bagaimana dengan Naruto andai kata dia benar ditelan ular besar itu…

Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu nyata…

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri dan kembali resah.

Ular itu, apakah ada ular yang memiliki delapan kepala di suatu tempat di dunia ini, lorong gua itu seperti berada jauh di bawah tanah, air yang mengaliri stalaktit dan menetes pada stalagmit dibawahnya, dinding batu yang basah dan licin oleh lumut, juga dasarnya yang terendam air dan batu kerikil menunjukan Hinata berada di dalam sebuah gua bawah tanah.

Tetapi gua itu berada dimana? Bagaimana bisa Hinata berada di sana dan mengapa dia bisa mengingat detail tempat di mimpinya?

.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Hinata tidak menyadari pergerakan sebuah gelembung aneh muncul dari dasar bathtub. Sesosok makhluk muncul dari dalam bathtub yang hampir penuh dengan air, makhluk tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar bathub dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata yang duduk membelakanginya tak jauh dari sana.

Hinata menjerit kaget bercampur takut saat melihat manusia mirip dengan seekor buaya tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Hinata bangkit, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berkelit menuju pintu saat makhuk itu berusaha menangkapnya. Baru saja Hinata akan meraih gagang pintu makhluk itu berhasil menangkap lengannya dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya menjauhkan jangkauan Hinata pada pintu.

Kulit licin penuh lendir milik makhluk itu membuat Hinata kembali menjerit lebih keras. Tubuhnya gemetar, ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat dirinya dibawa masuk ke dalam bathtub yang entah mengapa Hinata tidak bisa lagi melihat dasarnya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" jerit Hinata sesaat sebelum dirinya sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam bathtub.

Rasa takutnya semakin besar saat pemandangan kamar mandinya perlahan mengabur oleh air karena kini dirinya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam…

.

.

.

.

"_Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Istilah :**

Nigero : Lari

Ohayou : Pagi

.

.

**Hotaru In :**

Konnichiwa~

Hohooooo~ jangan gantung Ho yang dah bikin ending chapter ini ngegantung *angkat tangan #peace v(^o^)v

Pada chapter 5 ini Ho dedicated kan untuk semua reader penggemar NaruHina. Yang ngarep full chapter adegan NaruHina disinilah tempatnya, bwehehehhe~ ah tolong jangan pandangi Ho dengan tatapan frustasi seperti itu , *puppy eye no jutsu

Dan oh, Ini semua berkat my lovely Pidy-Pidy-Pidy-Pidy-PidyNeko-chan~ *berisik oi! #ditendangpidy

Oke ampun! Mum'

And there here its! Your request kiss scene. Yeah I know its まだまだだねfor you -_- ' I know ya' taste and what in ya' mind, sorry this better what can I do *pudung dipojokan

Anyway thanks your chocolate wafer (chocolate again ^_^') well better than bars hee *nyengir kuda

And many many thanks for all reader which read my story.

Specialy :

**Guest 1,2,3,4**, (thanks for spirit^^)

**Nervous**, (Osh! Okeh :D)

akbar123,

amu-b,

Ruqi No Hiken,

kensuchan,

wafihidayatulloh,

Blue-senpai,

,

didik717,

viryaparamita,

Utsukush Hana-chan,

**Manguni**, (hihihi… ehmnya apa hayo xD)

Devil Clown,

Akira no Rinnegan,

**Namikaze archiles**, (terima kasih ^^)

AF Namikaze,

Yourin Yo,

Cicikun,

**Fuu**, ( Hai Fuu lama tak jumpa *sok kenal bwahaha.. tenang2 Ho lanjut kok, karena Ho dalang dari semua Ho akan tetep lanjut ini hehe~)

**Soputan**, (Makasiiihh tetep setia baca dan review fict Ho *terharu)

Shirosaki Kito,

Aden L kazt,

bala-san dewa,

Bunshin Anugrah ET,

Huddexxx69,

JeastTheNinja,

sin hye jung,

Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime,

Aoi Namikaze Kezia,

**Nata-chan**, (Hi nata-chan ketemu lagi ^^, kemarin cma kena penurunan kekebalan tubuh kok, jdi penyakit berentetan dtg padahal yg lain belum sembuh bwahaha… untuk lirik gk ad karena Hinata cma menggumamkan nada ^^)

**EllieNHL**, (Yosh, diusahakan secepat mungkin Ho updatenya hehehe… )

sairaji423,

**ma **(salam kenal juga ya ma, Ho baik, makasih banyak dah baca dan meninggalkan jejak di fict Ho ^^)

Without you I can't make this story.

Makasih udah mampir di fict Ho, berminat RnR? *Nyengir kuda

Akhir kata Ho ucapkan

**本当にありがとうございます。**

**Hotaru Out.**

.


End file.
